


Сцены из супружеской жизни: Мешок с письмами

by fata



Series: Окно в четыре минуты [12]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22193437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: А вот и Адвент Календарь за 2018! Как обычно, автор ставила перед собой цель писать по чуть-чуть каждый день до самого Рождества. В этом году в историях будут письма, отправленные на имя Капитана Америки. Если вы хотите написать письмо, напишите коммент или электронное письмо автору (уже не актуально, как понимаете), и она постарается как-то это обыграть. Также можете попробовать заказать что-то, и она постарается это использовать. Автор надеется, вы получите удовольствие от прочтения — приступаем!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Окно в четыре минуты [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/795801
Comments: 20
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scenes From A Marriage: Mailbag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916457) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



> В работе использован потрясающий арт Alby Mangroves
> 
> Бета перевода - непревзойденная [Jude_Brownie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jude_Brownie/profile), без нее бы ничего не было!  
> От переводчика: простите, я не заморочилась с дизайном писем, как в оригинале. Если хотите насладиться настоящей красотой, сходите, пожалуйста, в оригинал истории. Спасибо!

Глава 1. 8 декабря

— Ой, — сказал Стив.

На пороге их поджидали Тони и Пеппер. У Тони было такое выражение лица, какое у Стива стойко ассоциировалось с неприятными открытиями или вторжением инопланетян: тихая паника пополам с любопытством. Пеппер сделала шаг навстречу, улыбнувшись, хотя глаза у нее были уставшие; она была на каблуках, в стильном белом костюме — и явно, вызывающе, беременна. Тони встретился взглядами со Стивом и изобразил лицом целый каскад быстрых, экспрессивных гримас — ну что же, что? — но моментально перестал, стоило Пеппер обернуться на него и протянуть руку — которую он тут же принял, мягко пожал, а затем послушно поцеловал ее в щеку.

Стиву и самому моментально стало не по себе. Сердце забилось где-то в горле, словно тревога Тони распространялась, как какая-то за…

Голос Баки пробился к нему, словно телефонный звонок из другой эпохи. 

— Ну ничего себе, — сказал Баки таким тоном, какого Стив не слышал уже очень давно — может, еще с довоенного времени. — Поздравляем! 

И затем он услышал нечто столь же шокирующее — Наташин смех, заливистый и теплый. Наташа, которую он знал, часто хмыкала, иногда улыбалась, но вот чтобы рассмеяться в голос?

— О, это просто потрясающе, — сказала она и подалась вперед, чтобы обнять Пеппер, которая обняла ее в ответ. — Потрясающе, — повторила Наташа, переводя взгляд с Пеппер на Тони и обратно, — вы оба, наверное, просто на седьмом небе от счастья.

— О да, — согласилась Пеппер, сверкая улыбкой.

— О да, счастья выше крыши, — отозвался Тони и добавил почти умоляющим тоном, — Роджерс, можно…

— И когда ожидаете? — спросила Наташу у Пеппер.

— В апреле, — ответила Пеппер, — то есть где-то через пять…

— Роджерс, — в голосе Тони звучало отчаяние, — мне правда надо…

— ...месяцев, но до этого Тони собирается поговорить с тобой, — закончила Пеппер, глядя на Стива в упор. — Не очень понимаю, что его так беспокоит, ну помимо очевидного, но он бегает по стенкам как сумасшедшая белка с самого утра. Так что, если ты не против…

— И ничего я не белка. Совсем я на белку не похож, — но вышло у Тони не слишком убедительно.

— … поговорить с ним до того, как мы приступим к чудесному вкусному ужину в честь Дня Благодарения, который наш повар приготовил с такой любовью, я лично была бы тебе очень благодарна. Иначе, — добавила Пеппер, пряча улыбку, — мне придется попросить поставить дополнительную тарелку — под орехи.

— Очень смешно, — сказал Тони.

— Придется тебе с ним поговорить, — пробормотал Баки.

— Угу, — согласился Стив.

— Давайте, давайте, заходите все, — позвала Пеппер. — Куртки в шкаф, напитки подают в гостинной у камина: коктейль клюква с шампанским, теплый пунш и глинтвейн — о, и потрясающий яблочный сидр с корицей, вы просто должны попробовать, это так вкусно…

— Баки, — прошептал Стив. — Я не хочу…

Баки посмотрел на него сочувствующе, а потом пожал плечами: 

— Придется, — сказал он, а Тони уже вцепился Стиву в рукав со словами, ни к кому конкретно не обращенными: 

— Мы попозже поедим. Будет индейка и всякое такое. И вроде гусь — ура, — и он потащил Стива за собой из комнаты.  
___

Они поднялись наверх, в комнату с баром, и Тони вытащил еще одну из пыльных бутылок Говарда с выдержанным скотчем, а затем и пару хрустальных стаканов. Он откупорил, бутылку, а потом, словно позабыв, что делает, с глухим стуком поставил ее на стол.

— Я просто в панике, — Тони, казалось, прошиб пот, и он протер лоб ладонью. — И сам это понимаю. В смысле, я понимаю, что в панике, но что причины вроде бы и нет.

— А конкретнее?

— Просто… я так этого хотел, а теперь, когда все получилось, до меня вдруг дошло, что я делаю то же самое, что и отец. Он так долго искал лучшую женщину в мире — и нашел, хоть и поздно, завел ребенка — тоже поздно, и оказался самым плохим отцом, какого только можно вообразить — в смысле, боже мой, я что, просто повторяю вслед за ним? — Тони устроился, раскачиваясь, на барном стуле. — Я подумал, что повторяю за ним. Подумал, что… что ты думаешь?

Стив чувствовал себя отвратительно беспомощным. 

— Не знаю, — ответил он.

— Я подумал, что ты-то его знал. Моего отца. Говарда. И, честно говоря, ты и меня знаешь настолько хорошо, насколько кто-то вообще может меня знать — плюс, ты не очарован моим — ну сам знаешь. Обаянием. Состоянием. Потрясающей внешностью. В жизни не встречал кого-то с таким наплевательским отношением к деньгам, как у тебя. И всякие прочие регалии для тебя тоже мало что значат.

Стиву хотелось одновременно и поблагодарить Тони, и извиниться, но он промолчал.

— Так что, если кто-то и будет со мной честен — если кто-то вообще может — то это ты. В смысле, я понимаю, — Тони схватил бутылку и щедро плеснул себе скотча на два пальца. — Ты лет на пятнадцать меня моложе, или на пятьдесят старше, как посмотреть, но ты… будем честны. У тебя всегда было это серьезное, основательное… — Стив уставился на него. — Ну знаешь, что называют “отеческое” отношение, — добавил Тони и хлебнул скотча. — А что, если во мне этого нет?

— Я… — все это выглядело как самый ужасный разговор за всю его жизнь, включая те разы, когда в конце его били смертным боем, а один раз даже сломали руку. Но Стив видел, что Тони и правда мучается, так что он попытался выдавить из себя хоть что-нибудь. — Тони, я представления не имею ни про что “отеческое” — у меня и отца-то не было. Он умер еще до того, как я родился... 

Но в ответ на это Тони лишь неразборчиво промычал и сказал:   
— Ну вот, видишь? Для лучших из нас даже отцовский пример не нужен! Ты, Иисус, — Стиву потребовалась пара секунд, чтобы сообразить, что Тони не поминает имя Господа всуе, а просто перечисляет: “Ты. Иисус”. — Отцы вообще зло! Наверное, мне стоит отдать ребенка на усыновление, лучше ему расти в какой-нибудь лесби-семье. Как думаешь, Пеппер будет против, если я отдам нашего ребенка на усыновление в лесби-семью?

— Я… по правде сказать, не очень понимаю, что я тут вообще могу посоветовать,— ответил Стив.


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2. 9 декабря

Вернувшись, Стив обнаружил что людей стало еще больше. Наташа о чем-то беседовала с Марией Хилл прямо напротив огня, пылающего в камине из стекла и стали. Брюс трепался с Клинтом, а доктор наук Джейн Фостер о чем-то оживленно разговаривала с Пеппер, пока Тор неуклюже переминался с ноги на ногу у нее за спиной, с любопытством разглядывая длинный и узкий фужер с клюквенно-красным шампанским. 

Стив разыскал Баки и Сэма в игровой. Баки ожесточенно рубился во что-то в пинбольном автомате с большими желтыми буквами “МСТИТЕЛИ” наверху. Машина переливалась розовыми, красными и фиолетовыми огнями и издавала громкие раздражающие звуки: треск, лязганье, щелчки, плевалась лазерными огнем и периодически выдавала что-то вроде “Я — ЖЕЛЕЗНЫЙ ЧЕЛОВЕК” и “ХАЛК — ЛОМАТЬ!” 

Усмехнувшись, Стив подошел поближе и увидел, что по центру экрана изображен Капитан Америка, замерший в полуприсяде и готовый швырнуть щит. 

Цифра в электронном табло все росла, росла и роста: сто пятьдесят девять миллионов, сто шестьдесят два, сто шестьдесят шесть. 

— Да ты издеваешься! — возмутился Сэм, а Баки, ухмыльнувшись и наморщив нос, давил на кнопки, управляющие движением, ударяясь правым бедром о бок автомата. — Эй, Барнс! Да что такое ископаемое вроде тебя вообще понимает в…

— Должно быть… — счет вырос до ста семидесяти пяти миллионов, затем и до ста восьмидесяти двух, а затем громыхнула сирена и машина замигала: “БОНУС! БОНУС! БОНУС!” — ...врожденный талант, — наконец закончил Баки. 

Сэм беспомощно посмотрел на Стива, и тот раскатисто рассмеялся. 

— У нас был пинбол, — сказал Стив Сэму. — В смысле, не такой навороченный, как этот, но принцип тот же. — Машина издала еще череду звуков: “буф, буф!” — и вопль: “За Мидгард!” — Но и он раньше раньше все время играл на похожем в баре у Далейни, когда лишняя копейка появлялась. В конце концов они от машины избавились — миссис Далейни она была не по нраву, “слишком уж похоже на шулерство”.

— Кстати о шулерстве, — сказал Баки, переводя дыхание и отходя от автомата. Игра закончилась, и он, похоже, установил новый рекорд — двести шестнадцать миллионов. Баки протянул руку ладонью вверх, и Сэм, застонав, полез в карман за бумажником. — Десять баксов. 

— Ты просто как-то жульничал своими железными пальцами, — проворчал Сэм, но деньги отдал.

— Ты как-то быстро сюда добрался, — перевел разговор Стив. — Разве мэр не захотел оставить тебя на подольше для фотосессии?

К его удивлению, Сэм рассмеялся. 

— О, я так и подумал что вы не станете смотреть парад по телеку, — сказал он, покачав головой, а когда Баки со Стивом посмотрели на него удивленно, добавил: — Потому что если бы смотрели, то слышали бы небольшую речь, что я толкнул на Геральд Сквер. Попенял мэру с губернатором за то что ничего не делают для ветеранов. Без обид, Кэп, — сказал Сэм Стиву, — но я решил по полной воспользоваться добрым именем, что ты доверил мне.

Стив улыбнулся так широко, что даже говорить какое-то время не мог, так что Баки начал:   
— Ты издеваешься? Да лучший способ поддержать это самое имя — устроить им как можно больше головной боли.

— Мистер Рузвельт был великим человеком, — сказал Стив. — Но вот после него… — он пожал плечами. — Политики есть политики, Сэм, они просто хотят сделать из тебя марионетку, и им пофиг, что правильно.

Сэм кивнул. 

— Ну, учитывая что ты практически скинул правительство несколько лет назад, — сказал он с ухмылкой, — думаю по части проблем мне до тебя еще расти и…

— Эй, а вот и… — голова Тони показалась в двери, а затем и он сам целиком. — Так и вижу картину — три Капитана Америка. Прямо фоточка для инстаграма.

В этот момент Стив вдруг подумал про письмо в кармане. А с чего он вообще взял, что оно ему? Может, оно Баки или Сэму…

— Никаких фото, — взмахнул рукой Сэм, словно Тони был назойливым папарацци. Отработанным жестом он вытащил из нагрудного кармана очки и водрузил их себе на нос.

— Ой-ёй-ёй, кто-то зазнался, — сказал Тони. — Не уверен, что у нас тут найдется место для еще одного непомерного эго.

— Я тут вообще не при делах, — сказал Баки. — И должен, сказать тебе, Старк, что это твое место просто что-то с чем-то, — тут Тони самодовольно глянул на Стива — мол, смотри, кто-то ценит мои игрушки. Стив просто закатил глаза. — Я бы не отказался от небольшой экскурсии — если ты не возражаешь, чтобы я посмотрел, что тут у тебя есть.

Старк глянул на сложно устроенный прибор на запястье — который, возможно, вмещал в себя костюм Железного Человека, ранец-ракету и тостер в придачу. 

— Время у нас есть. Пеппер подает еще раунд коктейлей в каминной — бурбон с корицей и чем-то там — но ты можешь отправится туда кружным путем. Джарвис покажет тебе дорогу — или он, — ткнул Тони в Стива. — Мистер Бесполезность, ой, простите, капитан Бесполезность.

— Да неправда, я просто… — тяжело вздохнул Стив, понурившись. — Ладно, хочешь ответ? Нет. Нет, понятно. Нет, тебе не стоит отдавать ребенка в лесби-семью, неважно, насколько хорошо — безо всякий сомнений — они подготовленны к такому.

— Прошу прощения, что?! — воскликнул Баки. Тони прищелкнул языком. 

— Не думаю я, что ты со всей серьезностью отнесся и к недостаткам “План: Лесби-семья”, — сказал он Стиву.

— Ты не хочешь ничего об этом знать, — сказал Сэм Баки. — Притворись глухим. Ла-ла-ла.

— Он… я… — начала было Стив, а потом просто сделал глубокий вдох. — Давай я тебе просто покажу Башню, — сказал он Баки. — А затем пойдем и попробуем парочку этих корично-бурбоновых коктейлей.

— Эй, а ну подождите! — крикнул им вслед Тони. — Кто из вас, придурков, побил мой рекорд?


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3. 10 декабря

Сначала они отправились в мастерскую Тони. Стив не собирался заходить — он смутно опасался этого места и думал лишь глянуть на нее сквозь стекло стены, но когда Джарвис распахнул двери, Баки, не размышляя, шагнул внутрь, почти подпрыгивая от любопытства. 

— Ничего себе! — выдохнул он, разглядывая какую-то деталь на рабочем столе — у Стива ни малейшей идеи не было, что это такие, а Баки будто бы поразило увиденное.

Боковым зрением Стив заметил в углу какое-то движение и повернулся: большая то ли машина, то ли животное, то ли и то и другое одновременно медленно и бесшумно подкрадывалось к ним. Оно двигалось неуверенно, явно движимое любопытством — застенчиво, подумалось Стиву, и он тут же оборвал себя — какая застенчивость у машины? — словно кот, а может, газель. Стив потянулся и коснулся руки Баки — но тот уже неподвижно замер, наблюдая за приближением. Затем Баки удивил его: медленно поднял руку — металлическую — и протянув ее в сторону машины, не двигаясь с места. Механический зверь, казалось, задумался, затем вздрогнул и двинулся вперед, пока не замер прямо перед ними. Остановился на мгновение, глянув прямо на них, хотя, подумалось Стиву, у него и глаз-то нет, только ярко-желтые датчики, затем сделал еще один шаг — и толкнулся головой в металлическую ладонь Баки.

Баки потрепал металлическую макушку, и зверь испустил пучок рассеянного света — был ли это сканер? Свет прошелся по помещению и исчез, а механический зверь издал довольный гул, больше похожий на мурлыканье, и двинулся прочь.

— Он создал что-то ласковое, — пробормотал Баки удивительно хриплым голосом. — В смысле, ты только посмотри на эту штуку.

Стив собрался было сказать, что Тони нравится делать роботов — и он сделал их немало, Дум-И, Ю, да даже Джарвис, раз уж на то пошло, но тут Баки, к его удивлению, добавил: 

— Можешь представить, чтобы что-то такое сделал Говард? — и Стив замер, потому что нет, он не мог. Говард сделал много всего — и почти все, что он сделал, было оружием.

— Пойдем, — сказал Стив, подтолкнув Баки локтем, — я покажу тебе жилую часть, — и он повел Баки наверх, в жилые покои Мстителей. Стиву всегда нравилась терраса с потрясающей круговой панорамой на город, и он на минуту или две замер на холодном ноябрьском ветру. На секунду ему померещилось, что он видит призрак самого себя, несчастного, зависшего над перилами с одним лишь вопросом: где же сейчас Баки Барнс. 

Теперь он знал — Баки здесь, в тепле, рядом с ним. Вот уж воистину День Благодарения.

— Да уж, вид на миллион баксов, — сказал Баки, и Стив, рассмеявшись, ответил: 

— О, поверь, намного больше. Миллиарды, Бак, немыслимо представить. Это все немыслимо, за исключением того, где мы, ты и я, сейчас. Пойдем, — сказал он, окончательно замерзнув, — покажу тебе свою старую комнату.

Баки рассмеялся, низко и задорно, и спросил:   
— О, да это приглашение?

Стив не собирался оставлять такое без внимания, так что когда они зашли внутрь, он быстро обернулся и сгреб Баки за шлейки ремня.

— Может быть, — он притянул Баки еще ближе, скользнув руками на бедра. — Вполне.

— Они небось и не знают, какой ты затейник, — поддразнил его Баки.

— Думаю, они мало что знают, — честно ответил Стив, и Баки улыбнулся и погладил его костяшками пальцев по небритой щеке.

— Покажи мне свою комнату, — сказал он. Но когда они оказались на месте, Баки лишь кинул быстрый взгляд и разом помрачнел. — Это не комната, а целая квартира, — сказал он, обводя взглядом кожаный диван, стильный кофейный столик, обеденный стол из стекла и мрамора. — Ты бы жил тут как король. Господи, и ты доверил мне свое спасение из этого капкана роскоши…

Стив сгреб Баки за руку, переплел пальцы и крепко сжал. 

— Даже не шути на эту тему, — сказал он, и голос его прозвучал яростно и глубоко. — Даже, черт побери, не смей думать так, — и он зарылся пальцами в волосы Баки, притянул его ближе и поцеловал, так крепко, словно пытался впечатать слова. — Да я бы жил с тобой в картонной коробке, Бак, — прорычал он. — В бумажном пакете. В…

— Джентльмены, — произнес Джарвис, и они отпрянули друг от друга, озираясь. — Меня попросили сообщить вам, что ужин будет подан совсем скоро.

Стив, переведя дух, ответил:   
— Хорошо, Джарвис, скажи им, что мы уже идем.

___

Огромный, круглый обеденный стол, накрытый красной с золотом скатертью, был заставлен бесчисленным количеством тарелок, бокалов и вилок — большим, чем Стив умел обращаться. Повсюду стояли свечи и вазы с огромными, в осенних цветах, композициями. Пеппер придерживалась правила, согласно которому пары не сажали рядом — и они с Тони сидели по разные стороны стола. Баки досталось место рядом с Тони, тогда как Стив оказался между Пеппер и Наташей, которая сидела рядом с Клинтом — так что Пеппер либо не знала, что они вместе, либо (что более вероятно) занималась милым дружеским сводничеством. Все равно — народу было немного, и при желании любой мог поговорить с кем угодно, особенно после того, как композицию — гигантский рог изобилия — из центра стола убрали. 

— У нас будут просто легкие закуски, — сказал Тони, разворачивая салфетку и устраивая ее на коленях.

Пеппер лукаво улыбнулась. 

— Девять перемен блюд по мотивам Дня Благодарения, — призналась она. — Джордж потрясающий повар, так что вам захочется их все попробовать.

Баки глянул через стол на Стива, который в ответ быстро улыбнулся, как бы говоря — ну, ты был тем, кто сказал, что мы как семья. Хотя, опять же, подумал он, вот это неясное некомфортное ощущение, будто он отбывает повинность, привычно ассоциировалось с семейными застольями для большинства людей. Он вспомнил, как неловко чувствовал себя — чужак, приемыш — сидя за семейным столом Барнсов когда-то много лет назад. Баки тогда помогал ему справляться — и теперь пришло время Стива отплатить тем же.

— Ну и что думаешь? — спросил Тони у Баки, как радушный хозяин, начинающий беседу, и Стив замер в ожидании ответа — про впечатление от Башни и вида сверху на миллион баксов. Но Баки не ответил на вопрос, который, как подумал Стив, Тони ему задал. Он ответил на другой.

— Думаю, тебе надо завести собаку, — сказал он Тони. — Большую собаку.

Тони с минуту сидел, уставившись на него, но он был умным парнем и довольно быстро сообразил, о чем речь. 

— Ага. И это вот твое решение, да? “Заведи собаку”? Нет, ну ей-богу, а как насчет того, чтобы смастерить лодку и пойти порыбачить? — Тони просто брызгал сарказмом. — И это не “Приключения Тома Сойера” — у меня нет домика с участком земли, где мой песик мог бы порезвиться. У меня десять этажей из стекла над Центральным Вокзалом, под завязку набитых дорогим оборудованием и химикатами. Половина этажей вообще просто открытое пространство, — и Тони махнул рукой, обводя огромную комнату из мрамора, стекла и стали, с убранством из белой парчи и золотой росписи, с огромным открытым камином по центру, огороженную лишь тонкими стальными перилами, что могли спасти от падения на три этажа вниз, на площадку для вечеринок. — Большая собака устроит тут настоящий хаос.

— Именно, — сказал Баки. — Большая собака устроит погром, перебьет все вокруг, залезет куда не надо — но ты будешь знать, как это починить. Наживет себе трудностей, но как минимум это будет зверь, а не ребенок. А ребенок как раз будет пса любить и заставит тебя выводить их хотя бы пару раз в день погулять.

Тони сидел, уставясь на Баки, какое-то довольно продолжительное время, и в конце концов выдал:   
— Хм.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4. 11 декабря  
— Ты словно где-то далеко, — сказала Наташа Стиву и тот, вздрогнув, вынырнул из своего “далеко” и сказал: 

— Нет, я в порядке, все в порядке, — а затем, добавил, больше не размышляя, — просто письмо получил. 

Он вдруг увидел, что письмо — “КАПИТАНУ АМЕРИКА, БРУКЛИН, НЬЮ-ЙОРК” — уже у него в руках, и понял, что действительно хочет рассказать об этом Наташе. Хочет узнать, что она об этом думает.

— Что за?.. — она взяла письмо и осмотрела его. Ни штампа, ни почтовых отметок на нем не было, и вместе с тем оно как-то… пришло. Наташа нахмурилась. — Оно пришло к вам домой?

— В мастерскую, да, — подтвердил Стив. — Как думаешь, к чему это?

— К чему что? — спросил Тони.

— Стив получил письмо, адресованное Капитану Америка, — пояснил Баки, и Наташа подняла конверт повыше, показывая коряво написанные буквы. — Судя по почерку, писал ребенок.

Тони протянул руку. 

— Дай-ка глянуть, — сказал он и Наташа протянула письмо Клинту, а тот передал дальше, и так пока конверт не добрался до Тони. Тот разглядывал письмо с минуту, а потом присвистнул. — Думаю, это означает что парни с почты не дураки дернуть по пиву с парнями из ЦРУ, — сказал он.

— Ага, а может и наоборот, — предположил Клинт. — У вас там довольно сплоченный район, и соседи ваши явно держат руку на пульсе. Ребенок отправляет письмо в “Бруклин”, и ваш почтальон такой: “Хм, а я знаю, что с этим делать, дайте-ка мне, и я доставлю конверт по адресу”. 

— А может, это и не почтальон был, — сказал Баки. — Может, какой-то местный ребенок услышал, как родители обсуждали, или слух какой-то по школе прошел про супергероя, что живет по-соседству…

— Словно он какой-то “Страшила” Рэдли, — воскликнул Клинт, хихикая и размахивая руками. — Пугает всех…

— Нет, ты совсем про другую историю сейчас, — сказал Пеппер, возмущенная так, как только человек с образованием по литературе может быть. — Это не из “Убить пересмешника” должно быть, а из “Чуда на Тридцать Четвертой улице”.

Баки хмыкнул в потолок:   
— Ты хотела сказать, Чудо на Кони Айленд.

— Думаю, так и было, — сказала Наташа. — Парням с почты стало скучно…

— Мы бы могли снять с письма отпечатки пальцев, — сказал Тони. — Если бы ты только правильно его хранил.

— ...и они придумали что сделать с письмом. У них уже есть одна головная боль — письма к Санте…

— Теперь-то конечно, тут пальцы половины Мстителей, — закатила глаза Мария Хилл. — И нам придется уничтожить его в интересах национальной безопасности.

— ...и тогда какой-то местный парень, парень, знакомый с местными сплетнями про Стива по соседству, такой : “Эй, а я знаю куда это доставить”, — Наташа глянула на Баки и спросила: — Ну как, горячо?

— Думаю, да, — ответил Баки. — В паре кварталов от нас большое почтовое отделение, на Ньюкирке. И письма с адресом “Бруклин” наверняка туда приходят.

Стив проворчал:   
— Угу, и после всех интервью, что мы раздавали в прошлом году…

— За год до этого, — пробормотал Баки.

— ...весь мир, наверное, знает, что мы вернулись в Бруклин, даже если и не знают конкретного адреса. Им даже глубоко копать не пришлось — все было на первых страницах. Баки Барнс вернулся в Бруклин, Бруклинские Парни вернулись домой…

— Черт, да всю историю в “Игл” напечатали, — сказал Баки. — “Дейли Игл”, главная бруклинская газета.

В дискуссию встрял новый голос.   
— И что в письме? — спросила Джейн Фостер.

— Прагматизм! — воскликнул Тони. — Наблюдательность! Научный подход! — Он вернул письмо Баки, который отдал его Клинту, а тот со словами:

— Это твое, Кэп, — передал дальше.

— Думаешь? — спросил Стив, принимая письмо от Наташи. — Откуда знаешь, что мне, а не Баки или Сэма?

— Чувак, я в Бронксе живу, — фыркнул Сэм.

Баки уставился на Стива:   
— А я международный преступник-убийца, у которого на руках кровь сотни людей.

— И вовсе нет, — сказал Стив. — Больше нет, — но он уже открыл конверт и достал письмо. Внутри оказался кусок мятой бумаги, и он, быстро прочитав, рассмеялся. А потом, откашлявшись, зачел письмо вслух. Оно было совсем коротким. 

“Уважаемый Капитан Америка, в этом году я хочу пару раций в подарок на Рождество. Я вела себя хорошо. С любовью, Алиса”.

Какое-то время все молчали.

— Ну, — наконец сказал Сэм. — Думаю, пора тебе прошвырнуться до “Детского мира”.


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5. 12 декабря

Когда вечеринка закончилась, и Джарвис спросил: “Могу ли вызвать для вас такси?”, Стив и Баки переглянулись, и Баки ответил:   
— Не, мы лучше на метро.

Так что они проделали путь лифт-вестибюль-Центральный вокзал. Даже сейчас, в праздники, вокзал успокаивал знакомым безумным ритмом: во всех направлениях спешили люди, не поднимая глаз и не обращая на них никакого внимания. Стив почувствовал, как с его плеч спадает тяжелый груз — они были просто двое ньюйоркцев в возьмимилионной толпе таких же, а не какие-то неузнанные знаменитости. 

Они прошли по торговой аллее — “Классные Пончики”, как заметил Стив, закрылись, и на их месте появилась точка по продаже соков (соков?) — и вошли в большой зал с огромными табло прибытия и отправления, высоченным голубым потолком с изображением созвездий: Орион, Телец, Близнецы. Не сговариваясь, они отступили к стене, закинув головы, сжав кулаки в карманах, прочь из несущегося потока людей, чтобы посмотреть на звезды.

— Я бы не смог снова жить в стеклянной коробке, — наконец сказал Баки. — Даже в самой навороченной и дорогой.

— Я тоже, — согласился Стив, и они вместе зашагали к станции метро.

— Ты когда-нибудь закрывал глаза? — спросил Баки, едва они устроились в вагоне поезда, идущего на Бруклин. — В вагоне, в метро?

Стив ответил даже не задумываясь:   
— Да ты с ума сошел! Да тебя тут же обворуют! 

Баки рассмеялся и сказал:   
— Все еще рассуждаешь как тощая доходяга. Я же не про тогда, а про сейчас. Ну, после всего.

— Я бы все равно не стал закрывать глаза в метро, — упрямо ответил Стив.

— Ну, когда я был… — начал Баки, смолк и начал по-другому: — После того как они меня схватили. Сразу после того, — Стив слушал очень внимательно, потому что Баки не особенно любил говорить о тех временах. — Чувствовал себя таким потерянным, непонимающим и не на своем месте. Но первое, что я сделал — я приехал в Нью Йорк, сел в метро, и мне стало легче. Сначала я даже не понял, с чего — даже не память привела меня сюда, а словно какой-то инстинкт. Все, что я почувствовал — что впервые за долгое время мне спокойно и правильно. А затем вдруг понял, что если закрыть глаза… — и тут Баки закрыл глаза и привалился головой к стенке вагона, — ты словно оказываешься в нашем времени, ощущения точно такие же.

Стив аж выпрямился, потрясенный открытием. 

— Я тоже так делал, — сказал он, — сразу после льдов и перед… — стеклянным ящиком. — Перед тем, как Щ.И.Т забрал меня в Мстители. Я ездил в метро… — он рассмеялся, вспоминая, — к Голди, в зал к Голди. Я съездил на Кони Айленд, съездил в район, где был ваш старый дом…

— Твой-то давно снесли, — сказал Баки так, словно это был общеизвестный факт.

— ...во всех местах, какие как я думал, еще остались, а потом пришел Ник Фьюри и… Ну, потом были машины, танки и квинджеты. Они хотели, чтобы я водил машину, а я — нет, и тогда они дали мне мотоцикл. Отличный мотоцикл.

— С жучком.

— С жучком, — согласился Стив.

— В моей руке тоже был такой. И не раз. Думаю, теперь мы — люди свободные, но бдительности лучше не терять. Некоторые вообще уверены, что мы, я и ты, и не люди вовсе. Они думают, что мы — всего лишь мощное оружие, оставленное на поле боя.

— Думаешь… — Стив достал письмо из кармана, вытащил лист из конверта, — маленькая Алиса хочет завербовать нас в Гидру или ЦРУ? — он разглядывал наклейку “мяу!”

— Нет, — хмыкнул Баки. — Более того, не думаю даже, что почтальон что-то такое замышляет. Я не беспокоюсь об операциях правительственного уровня.

— Может, он “крот”? — мысль о том, что почтальон шпионит за ними, казалась пугающе правдоподобной.

— Если он “крот”, — терпеливо начал Баки, — он бы точно не стал в чем-то таком участвовать. Носить письма Капитану Америка? Он был ни за что не дал нам понять, что знает, что ты Кэп, если бы хотел и дальше наблюдать по-тихому.

— Наверное, — вздохнул Стив: ему всегда хотелось верить в лучшее в людях, вот только те иногда делали эту задачу невыносимо трудной. 

Поезд подошел к их станции, они вышли из вагона и пошли по тихим жилым улицам Кони Айленда. Большинство окон светилось огнями — люди в окружении семей все еще праздновали День Благодарения, а кто-то уже начал вешать украшения к Рождеству. Дверные проемы и деревья, увитые гирляндами, переливались разноцветными огнями, и на пути им даже попался светящийся Санта и такой же Снеговик.

Когда они свернули на Кони Айленд Авеню, все вдруг поменялось — пошли мрачные гаражные двери и темные проемы окон, укрытых металлическими ставнями. 

— Нам бы, наверное, тоже не помешает повесить огоньки? — спросил Стив у Баки, махнув рукой в сторону вывески “Дизайн и Ремонт” — ну, хотя бы большая и желтая вывеска жизнерадостно светилась. — Просто чтобы улицу немного осветить.

— Хочешь украсить снаружи? — скептически переспросил Баки. — С каких это пор?

— С сейчашних, — ответил Стив. — Давай, это же бруклинская традиция. Хорошо, — быстро сказал он, вскидывая руку чтобы остановить возражения Баки. — Да, я раньше думал, что это просто перевод электричества, но я вроде понял, что тут, в будущем, люди не экономят на электричестве, оно тут другое или типа того. Думаю, эти гирлянды и не тратят-то много.

Баки отпер дверь. 

— Хочешь огни — будут тебе огни, — сказал он, и Стив, ступая в знакомую прохладу мастерской, почувствовал прилив благодарности: в первую и главную очередь за Баки, потом за дом, что они построили вместе, потом за друзей, с которыми они только что провели отличный вечер, а потом и за верных, надежных соседей, и даже за маленькую девочку, которая написала ему и напомнила, что Капитан Америка — это не просто имя.

И так бы оно и закончилось, не поджидай их в почтовом ящике еще три письма следующим утром.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6. Декабрь 13

_Дорогой Капитан Америка,_

_Учитель нам сказал написать письма Санте, но ему я не хочу, поэтому вместо него решил написать тебе. Моя бабуля тоже живет в Бруклине. Если вдруг ты ее знаешь — можешь попросить подарить мне на Хануку киндер сюрприз, а не носки?  
С большим уважением, Лорен Вайнер_  
Второй “А” класс начальной школы имени Элионор Перкинс

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,_

_Мне брат сказал, что если заморозить мою ящерицу в холодильнике, а потом разморозить ее, то ничего плохого с ней не случится, прямо как с тобой. Что-то мне не кажется это правдой, потому что у нас-то нет никакой супер-сыворотки для ящерицы. А брат говорит, что это не важно.  
Эту ящерицу я получил в подарок на день рождения, а у брата тоже была — и она умерла.  
Он мне врет?  
С искренним уважением,  
Патрик Миллер_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,_

_Привет, с Рождеством! Мне очень понравился твой шар на Параде! Очень по тебе скучаю и надеюсь, у тебя все хорошо. Пожалуйста, передавай привет Баки!  
С любовью, Кристин_


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7. 14 декабря

Ему еще здорово повезло, что почту не разносили до десяти, потому что Стив успел поработать хотя бы пару часов до того, как обнаружил новые письма.

По утрам теперь выдавалась всего пара светлых часов и еще парочка после обеда — и то если повезет, так что Стив, если уж нападал художественный зуд, старался ими воспользоваться. Сегодня зуд был, и Стив, встав сразу после восхода, оставил Баки закопавшимся в подушки с головой, спустился накормить собак, а потом поднялся в студию. Он немного поиграл с цветами, не рисуя что-то конкретное, просто вроде как экспериментируя с синими и зелеными оттенками. У него было это особое чувство, предчувствие чего-то нового, но пока без конкретики, чего именно.

Закончив, Стив обтер руки о полотенце и, довольный, отступил — краска легла как деревья, как теплая вода, и совершенно точно — как что-то живое. Он прошел в жилую часть, вскипятил кофе и насыпал себе тарелку кукурузных хлопьев. Аромат кофе выманил сонного, трущего глаза Баки, в трусах и майке, с волосами, примятыми с одной стороны. Баки вставал первым, когда у них была работа, но предпочитал поваляться подольше на выходных.

— Утро, — сказал Баки. — У тебя краска в бороде.

Стив усмехнулся. 

— Профессиональная вредность, — ответил он. — Чем хочешь сегодня заняться, лежебока?

Баки налил себе кофе и устроился за столом. 

— Хочешь прокатиться? — спросил он. — Я слышал что-то про свалку на выезде, можем глянуть, что там люди выбрасывают.

— Ну, ты же знаешь, как я люблю свалки, — ответил Стив, поднимаясь. — Только душ сначала приму.

Баки рассеянно огляделся. 

— А ты газеты уже забрал?

Стив поморщился — он уже был одет, а Баки еще нет. 

— Сейчас схожу и принесу, — и он спустился вниз за газетами и прочим нападавшим в ящик: два счета, платежка, первая открытка с поздравлением с Рождеством — и еще три письма. “Капитану Америка. Бруклин. Нью-Йорк”.

— Хочу сказать, я всерьез переживаю за эту ящерицу, — прокомментировал Баки, читая у Стива через плечо. Стив открыл все три письма и разложил их на кухонном столе.

— Да, — сказал Стив с отсутствующим видом — и беспокоила его отнюдь не судьба ящерицы. — Но что нам с этим делать? Это же не настоящие письма, у них и адреса-то обратного нет — они просто от детей, — он рассмеялся, поняв это. — Даже хуже, это современные дети. Они пишут смски и электронные письма — да что они вообще знают о бумаге и ящиках?

— Ничего, — сказал Баки. — На чертовых конвертах даже марок нет, — он поднялся, потянулся и пробормотал: — Пойду я одеваться. Передавай Кристин мои наилучшие пожелания.

Стив хмыкнул: 

— Будет сделано, — сказал он полушутя, а затем ему пришло в голову, что да, вероятно, так он и сделает. Лорен Вайнер оказалась продуманнее всех остальных — она не только свое имя написала, но и название школы, Элеонор Перкинс. И двое других ребят, судя по письмам, должны были быть примерно того же возраста — почему бы им не быть из одного класса? Стив нахмурился, подошел к столу и взял ноутбук. “Начальная школа Элеонор Перкинс” находилась в Индианаполисе и была, судя по всему, обычной общеобразовательной школой. Стив запомнил адрес и немного погуглил, а затем создал новый вордовский файл.

_Мисс Лорен Вайнер,  
Начальная школа Элеонор Перкинс, 5510 Стоунбридж Авеню, Индианалполис, 46001_

_Уважаемая Мисс Вайнер,  
Ваша школа на первый взгляд и производит впечатление уважаемого заведения, однако Вам стоит сказать учителю, что это не очень педагогично — просить писать письмо Санте. Вы молодец, что не сделали этого! Когда я был ребенком, было много споров из-за того, стоит ли детям изучать в школе Библию, и если да, то какую именно Библию, поскольку католики и протестанты использовали разные версии, и также не стоит забывать об иудейской. В мои времена такие люди, как Джон Дьюи приложили немало усилий, стараясь донести до школьников важность демократии и научить принимать участие в социальной жизни общества, неважно, какую религию они поддерживают.  
К сожалению, я не знаком с вашей бабушкой, и готов поклясться, что в Нью-Йорке не меньше нескольких сотен Вайнеров. Тем не менее, просто уверен, что ваша бабушка и так лучше всех знает, что вам подарить — и вам тоже не следует забывать, как вам повезло, что она у вас есть. С Ханукой!  
С уважением,  
Стив Роджерс._

С минуту он сидел, уставившись на подпись, а затем нажал на “удалить” и напечатал по-новой: “С уважением, Капитан Америка”.

С двумя оставшимися письмами вышло быстрее:  
 _Мистеру Патрику Миллеру  
Начальная школа Элеонор Перкинс, 5510 Стоунбридж Авеню, Индианалполис, 46001_

_Мне неприятно об этом говорить, но брат вас обманывает. Пожалуйста, никогда не помещайте никаких живых существ в заморозку. И вообще, в ближайшее время я бы внимательно присматривал за ящерицей.  
С уважением,  
Капитан Америка_

_Мисс Кристин (Фамилия неизвестна)  
Начальная школа Элеонор Перкинс, 5510 Стоунбридж Авеню, Индианалполис, 46001_

_Уважаемая Кристин,  
Очень рад, что вам понравился шар Капитана Америки. Новый Капитан Америка — Сэм Уилсон, и он отлично справляется. Что до меня — я отслужил стране много лет и теперь наслаждаюсь гражданской жизнью. Баки передает привет и наилучшие пожелания.  
С уважением,  
Капитан Америка_

С чувством глубокого удовлетворения Стив закрыл крышку ноута и пошел мыть посуду.


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8. 15 Декабря

Когда они собрались, Стив на автомате пошел было к Студебеккеру, но замер, когда Баки дернул головой в сторону их грязно-белого рабочего фургона.

— Ты ищешь что-то конкретное? — спросил Стив, вскидывая брови.

Лицо Баки оставалось деланно равнодушным. 

— Надеюсь на лучшее, — сказал он. — Кроме того, мне нужен новый проект.

День выдался ясным и холодным, они двинули в город через Бруклинский мост, а затем по восточному шоссе на север, следуя за изгибами реки Гудзон. Какое-то время спустя они заехали в Бронкс, пересекли Мост Медвежья Гора и направились на запад, прочь от богатых районов Гудзонской долины, сквозь потрясающие горы и парки, в сторону маленьких городков в западной части штата. Стив развалился на пассажирском сидении фургона и с удовольствием рассматривал заснеженные горные вершины и их отражения в чистых озерах, что проносились мимо. Наконец они выехали на дорогу, плутающую между гор и ведущую в город Вурцфилд с населением в восемьсот девяносто три человека, если верить придорожной табличке. 

Городок состоял из одной дороги с заправкой, церковью, виноводочным магазином и ветеринаркой, за которой стоял огромный сарай с хламом, сгруженным вокруг. Баки съехал на проселочную дорогу и подъехал к дверям. Они вышли из фургона, и долговязый парень в бейсбольной кепке вышел к ним навстречу. 

— Джеймс Бьюкенен? — спросил он, переводя взгляд со Стива на Баки и Стив многозначительно глянул на друга — попался! Баки явно что-то искал.

— Я, — подтвердил Баки и протянул руку в перчатке. — А это мой партнер, Стив.

— Привет, Стив, — поздоровался парень. — А я Джефф, — и он добавил: — Заходите, осматривайтесь.

— Показывай, что у тебя есть, — сказал Баки. Они пошли за Джеффом в сарай, заваленный всем, что только можно вообразить. Диваны, столы, стулья, потрепанные жизнью книжные стеллажи, лампы, различные приборы, тарелки и стаканы, разнообразные печатные машинки, сваленные грудой, словно в концовке “Гражданина Кейна”. Одна стена от пола до потолка была увешана картинами — Стив поймал себя на том, что залип — в основном, очень плохого качества. В основном парусники. Ужасные пейзажи. Олень.

Баки разглядывал старую мебель недалеко от входа. 

— Да, у нас тут просто завалы, — сказал Джефф, приподнимая бейсболку, чтобы почесать макушку — совершенно лысую. — Только что прибрались в большом доме в другой стороне города, забрали все сверху донизу — там пытаются навести порядок после того, как владелец, прожив там девяносто пять лет, скончался, упокой Господь его душу. Собираются вроде дом престарелых открывать, — но Стив видел, что Баки слушает вполуха, поглощенный разглядыванием двух высоких книжных шкафов. Затем он опустился на колени, чтобы глянуть на резные ножки потрепанного обеденного стола. Стив подошел ближе и увидел сундук, с которого струпьями лезла черная краска — вот только он был практически уверен, что под всей этой краской — деревянный короб девятнадцатого века. Позади него примостилось старое кожаное кресло с откидной спинкой и старый грязный деревянный цветочный ящик. 

Наконец Баки поднялся на ноги. 

— И что еще у тебя есть? — спросил он, и Джефф повел их вглубь, показывая что-то итальянское, девятнадцатого века, что было, и Стив это отлично знал, совершенно не во вкусе Баки, и еще какую-то мебель в стиле, как теперь Стив знал, “модерн середины века”, которая выглядела так, что Стив порадовался, что пропустил это время. Ему подумалось, что выглядит это все крайне уродливо.

— Ну, — наконец сказал Баки, — думаю, кое-что из этого я бы взял. Как вы продаете, поштучно или лотом?

Джефф покачался на каблуках.

— Ну, зависит, — сказал он, и торг начался. Стив предпочел уйти оттуда подальше — лицо он держать не умел, и мешать Баки ему не хотелось. Ему на глаза попался медный торшер, который бы подремонтировать и отполировать, и он бы отлично смотрелся рядом с диваном в гостинной. Ему приглянулся благородный окрас и узор из лавровых листьев и ширококрылых орлов. 

— Эй, Стив, — наконец крикнул Баки, и Стив пошел обратно, прихватив торшер. — Мы уже почти договорились, и я решил спросить — тебе что-то приглянулось?

— И что ты берешь? — спросил Стив. Он с трудом удержал нейтральное выражение лица, услышав, что Баки берет все из дома того пожилого джентльмена, включая книжные шкафы, цветочный ящик и старое кресло — Баки был хитрым и просто не захотел привлекать внимание Джеффа к по-настоящему ценным для него находкам.

— Сколько за лампу? — спросил Стив, вытаскивая ее вперед.

— Я просто включу ее в лот, — сказал Джефф, и они с Баки пожали руки.

Им понадобилось больше часа, чтобы перенести все вещи в фургон, пришлось даже разобрать обеденный стол и открутить ножки стульям, и все равно они едва все уместили. 

— Приятно было иметь с вами дело, — сказал на прощание Баки, поживая Джеффу руку, и затем протянул ему визитку. — Если будет что-то еще с хорошим костяком, из дуба или ореха, я не откажусь взглянуть, —добавил он, а затем они сели в фургон и покатили обратно в город. Ехать им пришлось медленно, фургон был забит под завязку.

— Погуглить ближайшую свалку? — спросил Стив, усмехнувшись, едва они выехали на дорогу.

Баки быстро глянул на Стива и усмехнулся в ответ. 

— Только если что-то по пути, — ответил он, и Стив вытащил телефон. Он нашел свалку на западе от Медвежьей Горы, и они сделали небольшой крюк. 

— Кресло выкидываем точно, — сказал Баки, вытаскивая и выкидывая его в мусорную кучу. — Но я прямо в сомнениях по поводу книжных шкафов — дерево вроде неплохое.

— Тогда давай придержим и подумаем, — тут все вступился Стив. Баки вздохнул и согласился — так что шкаф остался. — Ладно, что еще? Мне не терпится поработать над сундуком, — сказал Стив, заметив его в фургоне. — Я сниму всю краску, и если это то, что я думаю, выйдет просто обалденно. 

— Позже с ним поработаешь, — сказал Баки. — мне понадобится твоя помощь с… эй, притормози! — крикнул он, заметив, как Стив грубо цапнул деревянный цветочный ящик, предположив, что он-то точно на выброс. — Не это!

Стив тут же замер.   
— Прости, — сказал он. — Не понял, что тебе понадобился ящик под рассаду.

— Это не ящик для рассады. Ну, во всяком случае, я так думаю, — сказал Баки, и тогда они захлопнули задние двери и выехали на шоссе.


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9. 16 дкабря

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Мама вообще-то сказала написать про то, что я хочу на Рождество в письме Санте, но я лучше напишу тебе. У тебя самого было столько трудностей с тем, чтобы люди отнеслись к тебе серьезно, еще когда ты был маленьким и тощим Стивом Роджерсом, и мой учитель истории рассказывал, что ты всегда лез в драки, но вот что я хочу на Рождество — так это понять, как ты понял, как быть собой, просто СОБОЙ, когда все вокруг только и говорят, чтобы ты сдался болезни, сидел дома и не лез ни в какие драки. Как ты смог противостоять ВСЕМ, кто смеялся над твоими попытками сделать что-то не так, как они от тебя ждали? Как ты знал, что ты — прав, а они — нет, и что ты не просто глупый ребенок?  
Спасибо,  
Фрэнки ДельЧиччио_

_Дорогой Фрэнки,  
Хотел бы я поделиться с тобой чем-то более вдохновляющим, но правда в том, я просто никогда не обращал внимания на мнение других. Когда я был ребенок, нас было двое — я и мама, Сара Роджерс, и она была просто потрясающе храброй женщиной. Она говорила мне заниматься своими делами и не обращать внимания на то, что говорят или делают другие. Ты еще увидишь, что жизнь штука непростая, и все люди делятся на две категории: те, кто хочет тебе помочь — и все остальные. И если тебе повезет, на твоей стороне всегда будет один-два хороших человека. Не трать энергию на других людей — она пригодится для серьезных битв и по-настоящему трудных вещей. Мама всегда говорила, что иногда нелишне притвориться плохо видящим и слышащим. А я еще добавлю — и немного забывчивым.  
С уважением,  
Капитан Америка_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Если вы отправитесь с Белый Дом и треснете президента Трампа в лицо, вы все еще останетесь Капитаном Америкой или вас попросят сложить обязанности за посягательство на президента?  
Рози_

_Уважаемая Рози,  
Согласен, времена сейчас непростые. Но Америка уже преодолевала подобное в прошлом, и важно помнить, что в нашей стране уже было много (очень, очень много) ужасных президентов. Мне повезло служить во времена мистера Франклина Рузвельта, одного из лучших президентов Америки, а потом были Уоррен Хардинг и Герберт Гувер, и это было непросто, уж поверь мне. Из истории я знаю, что большинство президентов последнего века — вернее, предыдущего, девятнадцатого, за исключением мистера Линкольна, тоже не были поводом для гордости. Ничего удивительного, что никто в наши дни и не празднует день Джона Тайлера или Эндрю Джонса. История долго запрягает, но воздает всегда по справедливости — теперь эти слова приписывают Мартину Лютеру Кингу, в то время как во времена моей молодости нас учили, что это высказывание преподобного Теодора Паркера, аболициониста. В том же высказывании преподобный Паркер отмечал: “Привычный ход вещей недолог. Джефферсон трясся при мысли о рабстве и упоминании Бога. Вскоре и вся Америка будет трястись.” Остается надеяться, что он был прав!  
С уважением,  
Капитан Америка_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Ваш пример по больше части и вдохновил меня пойти на службу в армию. Спасибо за все, что вы для нас делаете.  
Лейтенант Харвитт_

_Уважаемый Лейтенант Харвитт,  
Рад, что мой пример помог вам принять решение пополнить ряды вооруженных сил. Знаю, вы как никто поймете меня, если скажу, что понятия не имел, во что ввязываюсь, но как теперь знаю — так обстоит с любым важным решением, меняющим нашу жизнь. В те времена казалось таким важным, чтобы вся страна встала единым фронтом. И я так хотел служить и…_

Стив оглянулся на звук шагов — Баки поднимался по лестнице. Вот дверь распахнулась, и он появился на пороге в своем шерстяном пальто. 

— Вернулся, ходил в хозтовары.

— Угу, — отозвался Стив.

_...так хотел служить и, конечно, и подумать не мог…_

— Я купил, наверное, штук семнадцать разных наждачек, — сказал Баки, выбираясь из пальто. — И четыре морилки — ты мне скажи, какая лучше подойдет. И там была распродажа болтов, так что я тоже взял — ну, столько болтов. Я просто не мог не взять.

— Чрезмерное потребительство это порок, — с отсутствующим видом прокомментировал Стив, и тогда Баки подошел ближе и сказал: 

— А что ты тут… О, еще письма? Ты же не на все отвечаешь?

— На парочку, — уклончиво ответил Стив. — Одно или два. А вот тут и для тебя, — сказал он, протягивая конверт.

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Спасибо, что спас мою школу от монстров. Чтобы отблагодарить Санту, мы оставляем молоко и печенье. А ты любишь печенье?  
Бенджамин._

— Хорошо, — сказал Баки, лишь глянув, — нам придется как-то разобраться, что тут, блин, вообще происходит. А меж тем ты нужен мне внизу, так что давай бросай это все. У меня там уже стол отмок в скипидаре, и теперь мне нужен ты, чтобы помочь его очистить и…

— Да, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, — сказал Стив, захлопывая комп. — Иду уже. Прямо сейчас.


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10. 17 декабря

Конечно, Баки был прав — у Стива не было времени отвечать на все эти письма, особенно если они собирались закончить стол для Наташи к Рождеству, но после прочтения было сложно выбросить их из головы. Все эти люди — почему они пишут ему? Ради всего святого, почему они верят, что из всех людей на планете он — тот, кто может ответить? Не в первый раз Стив почувствовал, что что-то находится за пределами его возможностей.

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Меня зовут Стивен, и я был так назван в честь папы и дедушки. Папа сказал, что они оба были так названы в вашу честь. Он сказал, что надо стараться соответствовать имени. Я помню, когда вы попали в неприятности из-за вашего друга Баки. Папа тогда сказал, что вы — настоящий друг, и он по-прежнему гордится быть названным в вашу честь. Он сказал, что и лучше люди иногда делают плохие вещи, но как только появляется возможность, они снова делают только хорошие. Он сказал, что теперь ваш друг делает все правильно, и мы не должны помнить старое. И вот я пишу вам, потому что у меня тоже есть друг — и у него неприятности. У него проблемы в школе, потому что он не может усидеть на месте и не шуметь, а еще он все время злится и затевает драки. Я пытаюсь ему помочь, но пока без особого успеха.   
Папа сказал, вы помогли вашему другу. Можете поделиться, как вы это сделали? Может, что-то из этого поможет моему? Он хочет быть хорошим.   
Спасибо,  
Стивен Мартин_

_Уважаемый Капитан Роджерс,  
Я отец Стивена, и я помогал ему с письмом. Не знаю деталей о проблемах его друга, кроме того, что Стивен описал выше. И я с ним согласен: Стиви и его друг, они оба хорошие парни.  
Я и правда был назван в вашу честь — мой дед служил на Второй Мировой, он не знал вас лично, и не принимал участия ни в одной из ваших операций — ничего такого ужасного. Но он всегда говорил о вас как о символе, о лучшем, что есть в американцах, о чем-то, что дает луч надежды в темные времена. Так что он назвал сына в вашу есть — а тот продолжил традицию. И мне нравится думать, что Стиви назван так в честь всех нас и продолжает традицию.   
Я понимаю, ваше время, наверное, расписано по минутам, но если вам вдруг выпадет возможность ответить Стиви — пожалуйста, для него это будет очень важно и поддержит в его попытках помочь другу.   
С благодарностью,  
Стивен Джеймс Мартин_

Стив поднялся, оставив письмо в круге света от настольной лампы — как, ради всего святого, он должен отвечать на такое? На другом конце погруженной в темноту комнаты, растянувшись на диване, Баки смотрел фильм с Хамфри Богартом.

— Это же не Вероника Лейк? — спросил Стив, тяжело опускаясь на подушку рядом с Баки.

— Нет, — ответил Баки, отсветы экрана плясали на его лице. — Ее зовут Лоурен Беколл, горячая штучка. 

Стив откинулся на него, устраивая ноги на кофейном столике. Фильм был хорош, Хамфри Богарт играл детектива по имени Филипп Марлоу и… 

— Эй, — сказал Стив, нахмурившись, — а это не тот самый Филипп Марлоу, который?..

— Шшш, — оборвал его Баки. — Я вообще-то смотреть пытаюсь.

Когда по экрану пошли финальные титры, они уже сидели, переплетясь в объятиях, в тепле и уюте. 

— Было прямо по-настоящему здорово, — восхищенно сказал Стив, а затем глянул на Баки. — Что с тобой не так? — выдал он свое лучшее подражательство Богарту.

— Ничего, что ты не мог бы исправить, — тихим, жарким шепотом произнес Баки, подражая Беколл, и Стив, усмехнувшись,толкнул его на спину, придавил собой, навис и поцеловал — это было шуткой, пока быть ею не перестало. Он почувствовал, как у Баки встает, и, притираясь к нему, не разрывая поцелуя, попытался засунуть руку ему в штаны. У него не совсем получилось, но он загреб полную пригоршню джинсы, хлопка и чего-то горячего и твердого и, сжав это все, вырвал у Баки стон. Тогда руки Баки скользнули по его спине, до ягодиц, и сжали…

— У меня прямо перед глазами вдруг встало, — Баки немного задыхался, — как ты, тогда еще, когда был маленьким и худющим, расхаживал по нашему дому босой и с голой задницей, едва прикрытой рубашкой.

Стив улыбнулся. Он тоже помнил, как любил забираться к Баки на колени в одной рубашке, чтобы подразнить и помучить. Когда он был маленького роста, длины рубашки было как раз достаточно, чтобы прикрыть его голые ноги, и со стороны он выглядел почти достойно. Но не с Баки. Не тогда и не сейчас.

— Это как раз то воспоминание, что мы можем повторить прямо сейчас, — сказал Стив, а затем поднялся, потянув за собой Баки, и стащил его с дивана — не выпуская из объятий, прижимая, целуя, обвив шею одной рукой, и черт, у Баки точно потом будет раздражение от всей этой бороды, но это не худшее, что с ним случалось. Баки и в голову не пришло бы пожаловаться, он просто положил руку Стиву на талию, потянул его на себя, так что они развернулись — раз-два — пока не приложились о дверной косяк в спальню и не отлетели по инерции прямо на кровать. Баки уронил Стива и сел сверху. Он водил руками по бледным, волосатым бедрам Стива, пока у того не перехватило дыхание и он не начал дрожать, и тогда Баки жадно схватил его член, оглаживая, подтягивая ко рту, водя по губам, щекам, лицу, игнорируя стоны и прерывистое дыхание Стива, его мольбы о “сделай уже это, ради бога”.

Позже, расслабленный, но липкий от спермы Стив проснулся, потому что ему понадобилось отлить. Он осторожно выскользнул из теплой кровати, но на пути в ванную заметил, что не выключил настольную лампу. Он сделал что собирался, умылся, а на обратном пути завернул, собираясь выключить свет. Вот только… он вдруг понял, что хотел бы ответить юному Стивену и его отцу. Стив сел на стол, вытащил из подставки ручку и написал:

_Уважаемые Мистер Стивен Джеймс Мартин и Стив Мартин,  
Я не эксперт по детям, психологии или этике. Но вот что я скажу: иногда то, сделает кто-то что-то или не сделает, зависит лишь от одного человека, который стоит за него, вне зависимости от происходящего. Кто не отпускает. Иногда нужно просто решить, что этот кто-то — ваш друг, и вы сделаете все, что в ваших силах, несмотря ни на что. Баки был на моей стороне, когда я был ничем, одной ногой в могиле. У него тогда было все — а у меня ничего. Теперь, после возвращения, я тот у кого есть все, но он — все для меня, и это главное. И я буду на его стороне, буду держаться так, словно от этого зависит сама моя жизнь — до самого конца, потому что вот так вот у нас заведено.  
С уважением,  
Стивен Грант Роджерс._


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11. 18 декабря

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
А ты умеешь летать? На каких-то видео на Youtube, кажется, что да, но я не уверен…_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
...большие злобные мальчишки из нашей школы обзывают нас педиками и “сладенькими”, и всякими другими мерзкими прозвищами, и я даже не знаю, почему. И Джош, он из-за этого просто бесится и хочет с ними подраться. И я говорю ему — нет, не надо, это как раз то, ради чего они все это и делают, и это все равно не поможет…_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Мой дядя вернулся после срочной службы, и он больше не улыбается. Мама говорит, я должен оставить его в покое, но ему не становится лучше от того, что мы не трогаем и не говорим с ним…_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
У моей племянницы с мужем только что родился малыш (и я теперь бабушка!) и они не хотят делать прививки по возрасту. Муж племянницы огромный ваш поклонник и..._

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
...знаю, у вас было что-то с Пегги Картер. В газетах пишут, что у мисс Картер болезнь Альцгеймера, и что она уже почти ничего не помнила к тому моменту, как вас нашли во льдах. У моей мамы тоже Альцгеймер, и она больше не помнит меня. Это так ужасно, терять близких, каждый день по чуть-чуть. Она все еще здесь — и я благодарна за это, но она словно и не с нами…_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Надеюсь, вы сможете мне помочь! Моя собака Сэди только что родила щенков, и отец говорит, что утопит их в ближайшем пруду, если я не найду, куда их пристроить. А я тут никого не знаю — мы только что переехали из Флориды, и тут так холодно. Но вы, наверное, тут всех вокруг знаете. Можете мне помочь найти дом для…_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
...мы, рожденные после войны, имели очень двоякое чувство в отношении вас в 60-70-е. С одной стороны, вы были “Звездный Орел — Капитан”, образ, который вербовщики активно использовали, призывая нас на войну со Вьетнамом. С другой стороны, почему-то все еще кажется, что вы один из нас. Вы хоть знаете, что мотоцикл из “Беспечного ездока” был назван в вашу честь? Знаете — и я видел это своими глазами — что ваш щит был намалеван краской на фургонах и задниках рок-концертов в 70-е?_

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Я не верю в Санту, поэтому пишу тебе. Потому что ты круче и можешь сделать что угодно. Только вот я читал в книге, что твой папа погиб в какой-то большой войне. Мой папа тоже погиб. В месте под названием Афганистан, и ехать туда очень далеко…_

— Ладно, хватит. Хватит. Прямо сейчас — прямо, блин, сейчас, Стив!

— Да, но... — беспомощно проговорил Стив.

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Меня зовут Лусеро Окендо и у меня рак.  
Я не прошу меня жалеть или как-то по-особому относиться, просто сказал это, чтобы было понятно, когда я говорю, что понимаю, почему вы пошли на то, на что пошли…_

— Прямо, блин, сейчас, Стив! — это было сказано тоном “мое терпение лопнуло”, который Стиву был прекрасно известен — слышал многократно и при разных обстоятельствах за последние два столетия. Ну, и Стив свою репутацию не за просто так заработал. 

— О, а вот тут одно и для тебя, — сказал он.

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Как вам удалось вернуться обратно? Как вам удается двигаться дальше? Как у вас получается быть кем-то еще?  
Я видел вас в разорванной форме, со звездой наружу. Видел вас в старой форме, сражающимся за то, во что верите, демонстрирующим звезду нарочно. Если вы смогли — то и каждый сможет, но я, Баки, я не знаю, как.  
Знаю, вы никогда этого не прочитаете, но господи-боже-мой. Пошло оно все к чертям. Я просто не знаю, что делать.  
Берегите себя,  
А. _

Баки пристально посмотрел на письмо, затем еще раз, перечитал — с каменным лицом — и затем грубо сгреб все письма вместе, в кучу, и смел их со стола. Челюсти его были крепко сжаты. 

— Ладно, Стив, я хочу чтобы ты меня услышал, хорошо? Это никогда не закончится. Это хештег, понял? Ты — хештег.

— Я что? — спросил Стив.

— Какому-то умнику пришла в голову идея написать тебе вместо Санты Клауса — и тут я его отлично понимаю — но когда ты начал отвечать, они запостили ответы в социальных сетях, и теперь это стало, как они называют, “вирусным”, это как болезнь, хештег #УважаемыйКапитанАмерика или некоторые еще ставят #ДаВирджинияЭтоКапитанАмерика, но смысл в том, Стив — и я, блин, хочу чтобы ты меня все-таки услышал, Стив, — что это не прекратится. Ясно? Само это не прекратится, так что я намерен это прекратить. Прямо сейчас. Все. 

— Ладно, — сказал Стив. По правде сказать, было настоящим облегчением наблюдать, как Баки спустился по лестнице и вернулся с пустой коробкой из-под моторного масла. Он побросал в коробку письма, потом конверты и листы с пометками Стива, недописанные ответы, а затем ткнул в Стива указательным пальцем и с угрозой спросил: 

— Все?

— Все, — немедленно ответил Стив, и Баки подхватил коробку — и замер. Замер на месте. Просто застыл неподвижно, ни на что глядя, явно думая о чем-то своем или чего-то ожидая — а может, вспоминая? 

— Блин! — наконец пробормотал он, а затем швырнул ящик на кухоный стол и начал в нем рыться. Через минуту он отыскал одно письмо и конверт. — Иди в машину, — сказал он. Стив спорить не стал.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12. 19 декабря

— Ты уверен, что это нужный дом? — в шестой раз спросил Баки, и Стив еще раз посмотрел на едва читаемый бруклинский адрес, словно что-то могло измениться с последнего просмотра.

— Нет, я не уверен, — ответил Стив, едва не застонав, — но вроде как похоже. И этот адрес, он существует — это же хороший знак? 

Вопрос, на самом деле, был риторическим, потому что Баки уже дважды проезжал мимо того места, что, по мнению Стива, им было нужно. Это был маленький отдельно стоящий дом с неухоженным двором и забором из рабицы. 

— Замечательно, — сказал Баки, наконец-то паркуясь. — Если это правильное место, разговор будет странным, а если неправильное, то и похуже.

— Не, давай просто по старому сценарию, — сказал Стив. — Пришли поговорить с мужиком про собаку. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, с ребенком? — спросил Баки, выбираясь из машины. Стив последовал за ним, захлопнув дверцу Студдебейкера, и вместе они прошли по потрескавшемуся тротуару к дому. Эта часть Бруклина, казалось, была словно из другого мира, хотя находилась всего в паре кварталов на восток. Стив припомнил: о том, кто чего-то добился с трудом, говорили — “ехал через Канарси”, и теперь он понимал, почему — район казался очень неуютным.

Тем не менее, он был уверен, что место правильное. Подойдя к воротам, они увидели табличку “Осторожно, злая собака”. Наверное, Сэди, подумал Стив. 

— Вроде ничего не слышно, — сказал Баки и позвонил. Стив ожидал, что внутри залают, но было тихо. Через минуту дверь распахнулась на пару сантиметров. Поверх цепочки на них взирала любопытная мальчишеская физиономия.

— Привет, ты Джои? — спросил Стив. — Слышал, ты тут щенков пристраиваешь?

Лицо Джои тут же стало прекрасной иллюстрацией выражения “противоречивые эмоции” — он был счастлив и расстроен в одно и то же время. 

— Мам, — закричал он куда-то поверх плеча, — тут какие-то парни пришли за последним щенком!

Дверь тут же распахнулась, теперь широко, и за Джои (восемь-девять лет, предположил Стив, смуглый, с темными волосами, стриженными в полубокс) показалась наименее угрожающего вида собака, что Стив видел в своей жизни. Внутренне посмеиваясь, он глянул на Баки и увидел, что губы того дрожат, пряча улыбку — большая черная собака смотрела на них глазами, полными бесконечного терпения.

— Это Сэди, — сказал мальчик, и грубо обнял ее за шею, что собака приняла со спокойным достоинством. — У нее было шесть щенков, но остался только один. — Мальчик натянул синюю с белым клетчатую куртку и вышел во двор, и собака преданно последовала за ним. — Он во дворе, — сказал он и провел их к сараю за домом, в котором находились стиральная машина, сушилка и невероятных размеров черный щенок, бегающий по полу и машущий хвостом так, что тот едва не отрывался. Сэди сделала шаг вперед, толкнула щенка носом и несколько раз осторожно лизнула в шею.

— Какой прекрасный зверь, — сказал Баки, и Джои счастливо улыбнулся. — Знаешь, что за порода? В смысле, что с чем? — Джои покачал головой, и Баки переадресовал вопрос Стиву: — А ты как думаешь? Он покрепче сбит, чем мать, она похожа на мастифа, а он скорее на ньюфаундленда.

— Да, а может, и немного ретривера затесалось, — сказал Стив. — Черный лабрадор с ньюфом? А может даже с сенбернаром — в смысле, глянь-ка на его голову. 

— Да я вижу! Он будет просто огромным! — сказал Баки.

У мальчика сделался обеспокоенный вид. 

— Не такой уж он и большой. В смысле… — он вздохнул. — Все говорят, что он слишком большой, поэтому он все еще тут. Никто его не хочет. Другие были помельче, и их быстро разобрали, но никто не хочет большую собаку, потому что ей надо много места и еды. Отец даже Сэди не хотел, но мама настояла. Ей нравятся большие собаки.

— Я тоже люблю больших собак, — мягко сказал Стив. — Большие собаки моя слабость.

Баки внимательно на него посмотрел.   
— Ты сказал, мы остановимся на двоих.

Стив вздохнул.   
— Остановимся на двоих, — неохотно подтвердил он.

— Вот и отлично, — сказал Баки. — Потому что на этого крепыша и другие желающие есть. — Он повернулся к Джои и сказал: — Твой щенок отправится в хороший дом, где много людей и роботов. Ну, в реальности это лучше, чем на словах.

Джои моргнул и уставился на Стива.

— Подождите, — сказал он. — Вы — Капитан Aмерика?

— Я, э. Да, я был. В смысле. Ну… Да. 

___

— Не хочу отдавать его Тони! 

— Ты должен отдать его Тони, — сказал Баки. — Поэтому-то мы его и взяли. Помни о выгоде.

— Но ты только посмотри на него! Посмотри на эту морду! — Стив держал щенка на коленях, обняв пушистую мордочку ладонями. — Посмотри на него. А кто самый сладкий малыш…

— Я смотрю на дорогу, Стив, чтобы доставить нас, не убив, по назначению, хотя, знаешь, может, это и дурацкая идея, потому что, сдается мне, это все закончится…

— А как мы его назовем? — спросил Стив. — Что насчет Доджер? Или Богарт — Богарт отличное имя.

— Мы никак его не назовем. Это не наша собака, — сказал Баки. — Это собака Тони.

— Да, но мы все равно можем его назвать, — возмутился Стив. — На дядя…— что там за слово было?

— Дядюшкин, — сказал Баки.

— Верно! Дядюшкин манер — как крестный отец на церемонии наречения имени.

— Ты обещал, что у нас будет не более двух собак, — почти с отчаянием в голосе сказал Баки. — Ты обещал.

— О, подожди, я придумал! Его надо назвать Тони Гавк, — Баки заржал так громко, что Стив испугался, что он и правда грохнет машину. — Да ладно тебе! Отличное имя!

Баки отчаянно пытался сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица.   
— А знаешь что? Давай-ка мы остановимся и найдем коробку, ошейник и большой красный бант, а ты прикрепишь ему бирку с именем “Тони Гавк”. Хотя он не издал и звука с тех пор, как мы его увидели…

— Знаю, знаю, это потому что он такой хороший мальчик, такой хороший, хороший…

— О господи, за что, — пробормотал Баки.

___

— Так что, он здесь? Он дома? — спросил Стив у Джарвиса, как только лифт открылся на уровне Е, и Джарвис тут же подтвердил, что да, действительно, мистер Старк сейчас дома, в Башне. 

— И ты проследишь, чтобы собака благополучно до него добралась? — спросил Стив.

Обсуждаемая собака, с красным бантом на шее, сидела, наполовину скрывшись в гигантской оранжевой коробке в горошек, а та стояла посередине лифта. Джарвис подтвердил, что проследит, чтобы пес добрался до мистера Старка без задержек, что называется, “в лучшем виде”.

— Нам надо пойти вместе с ним, — сказал Стив.

— Нам не надо с ним, — сказал Баки, — а надо подкинуть щенка и бежать, чтобы только пятки сверкали.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13. 20 декабря

Первое сообщение дзинькнуло, когда Стив и Баки стояли посреди мастерской, задумчиво рассматривая стол для Наташи.

— Как думаешь, нужен еще слой воска? — спросил Стив.

— Думаю, и так уже классно, — ответил Баки. — Ты проделал отличную работу. Что до стиля, думаешь, ей такое понравится? 

Стол был из дуба, с резными витыми ножками, примерно столетней давности — точно как и они. Стол был с секретом — двумя скрытыми столешницами. В собранном состоянии за ним помещались четверо, в разложенном — все десять. Отлично сработанная вещь, думал Баки.

— А что не так со стилем? — Стив задумчиво смотрел на него, скрестив руки на груди. — Симпатично. Практично. Бери любой стул и…

Телефон Баки звякнул в районе бедра, и он увидел, как напрягся Стив, вытаскивая свой — что, видимо, означало, что что-то пришло в чат Мстителей. Господи, наверняка их атаковали, наверняка они…

— Все в порядке, ложная тревога, — Стив глянул на экран. — Просто Тони в своем репертуаре.

— Что? — Баки вытащил свой и…

— Он шлет нам фотки собаки? 

— Ага. И не только нам, — сказал Стив. — Думаю, он всей команде шлет. Ой, ну ты только посмотри на этого щенка, Бак! Какой он счастливый! Посмотри, каким счастливым он тут выглядит!

— Ну и он должен быть, почему нет? Собака довольна жизнью, — Баки засунул телефон обратно в карман. — Можем мы, пожалуйста, вернуться к работе?

— Да, да, — сказал Стив, тоже убирая телефон. — Мой единственный вопрос — приятно ли его касаться? Потому что я могу еще раз его шлифануть, если нет. Время у нас еще есть.

Баки провел живой рукой по столу и потер большим пальцем. 

— Ну, на ощупь как стол, Стив, — сказал он. — Не знаю, что тебе еще сказать.

Стив цыкнул на него и попробовал сам. Он провел ладонью по старому дубу, а затем погладил кончиками пальцев. 

— Гладко же, да? Никаких неровностей или дырок? Может, стоит еще раз все прошкурить?

— Думаю, ты слишком заморачиваешься, — и тут мобильник снова дзинькнул. Телефон Стива тоже загудел. Они переглянулись, но только Стив достал свой. Он посмотрел на экран, прикусив губу.

— Собака? — спросил Баки.

— Да, — ответил Стив, еще раз посмотрев на экран. — Он… в галстуке, Бак. Тони нацепил на него галстук и…

— Ладно, ладно, — сказал Баки. В этот момент снаружи раздался знакомый грохот, и Баки, который ждал этого какое-то время, тут же бросился вниз, в гараж, подхватив по дороге картонный ящик с письмами для “Уважаемого Капитана Америка”.

Едва он подошел, раздался стук. Баки нахмурился, потянулся открыть. На пороге стоял почтальон в темно-синей форме, азиат, возможно китаец — он удивленно моргал. В руках у него была коробка примерно тех же размеров, что и у Баки. 

— Здрасте, — сказал почтальон.

— А вот вас-то я как раз и жду, — сказал Баки. — Слушайте, тут какая-то ошибка.

Почтальон глянул на него с облегчением. 

— Да, я думаю, произошла ошибка, — согласился он. — Мы пытались решить проблему, но, кажется, сделали все только хуже. — Он потряс большой коробкой. — В смысле, мы каждый год получали одно-два письма, но никогда в таких объемах.

Стив подошел к Баки с Джорджем и Грейси, следующими за ним по пятам. Баки вздохнул и ткнул пальцем в Стива. 

— Он начал на них отвечать, — сказал он. — И теперь это хештег.

— А, понятно, — сказал почтальон. — Думаю, это все объясняет.

— В смысле, что значит — вы всегда получали письма? — с любопытством спросил Стив.

— Это значит, что мы всегда получали письма, — ответил почтальон. — Всегда. Для Санты, которого знает каждый, но и для Капитана Америки тоже. Парочку каждый год. Это своего рода честь, если так об этом подумать, — сказал почтальон, исподтишка поглядывая на Стива. — Люди не так часто пишут вымышленным, в смысле, не вымышленным, — быстро поправился он, явно испугавшись, — историческим. Мифическим. Я пытаюсь сказать, люди пишут письма Капитану Америка, Санта Клаусу, Шерлоку Холмсу и Джульетте Капулетти. Как видите, весьма избранная группа…

Телефон Баки звякнул, и Стив дернулся в то же самое время. Они это просто проигнорировали.

Почтальон вежливо подождал, но ни один из них не потянулся за телефоном, и он продолжил:  
— Избранная. Почта проводит Oперацию “Санта” еще с тысяча девятьсот двенадцатого года, но нам никогда не приходилось делать подобное для Капитана Америка. Думаю, пришло время начать.

Стив нахмурился:  
— Не очень понял, что это за операция?

— Ну, Операция “Санта” — это в первую очередь для почтового отделения, но мы также работаем с местными и государственными благотворительными организациями, малым бизнесом и частными лицами… ну, знаете, чтобы отвечать на письма. Вы можете добровольно на это подписаться — можете пойти в ближайший почтовый офис и взять несколько писем для ответов. Кто-то шлет подарки, ну, понимаете, для детей, а еще они устраивают специальные вечеринки. — почтальон потер подбородок. — Думаю, в Нью-Йорке больше всего участников программы. В любом случае, для Капитана Америка, мы, наверное, устроим что-то подобное. Игрушки для детей, но, может быть, и…

— Ветеранские группы, — немедленно сказал Стив.

Почтальон посмотрел на него удивленно.  
— Думаете?

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Было много писем от ветеранов. И еще, э… дети, которые, э… как же это называется? — он посмотрел на Баки, который сначала не понял, про что тот, а потом до него дошло.

— А, — сказал Баки. — Ты про нетрадиционных детей.

— Да, — сказал Стив. — Нетрадиционные дети, — нет, они не так теперь себя называют. ЛГДБ. Т. Как-то так. Но в любом случае, было бы неплохо привлечь кого-то, кто в этом разбирается.

— И приют для животных, — сказал Баки. — У нас там были дети, которые хотели питомцев, а животным нужен дом. Кто-то мог бы помочь им встретить друг друга.

— Точно, — согласился почтальон. Он отнес свой короб обратно в тележку, оставленную на специально отведенном под служебный транспорт месте, и вернулся за коробкой Баки. Стив казался задумчивым, но Баки ничего не мог поделать — он чувствовал только облегчение.

— Вам стоит как нибудь зайти в Камден Плазу, Городскую Бруклинскую станцию, — сказал почтальон, и Баки со Стивом переглянулись, ухмыльнувшись, потому что Камден Плаза, находившаяся в прекрасно сохранившемся здании, была бруклинским почтамтом и в их времена. — Там хранятся все старые письма. Ну, если вам интересно, конечно. Скажите им… кто вы, и они вам покажут.

— Да, я схожу, — тут же ответил Стив, вскидывая руку.

— Спасибо, что поделились, — сказал Баки. Они стояли плечом к плечу, наблюдая, как почтальон устраивается в фургон и отъезжает.

Именно Стив сдался первым и полез за телефоном. 

— Отлично, теперь собака в очках Тони, — сказал он, и Баки застонал. 

— Ладно, я должен это видеть. 


	14. Chapter 14

Глава 14. 21 декабря 

Сегодня 13:05  
Бартон: Твоя вина, ДжейБи.  
— Знаю, но так он хоть потренируется на собаке.  
Бартон: Думаешь?  
Бартон: Думаю, это предупреждение!  
Бартон: Если он такой с собакой, представь ребенка  
— Ты дома?  
— Н. дома?  
Бартон: Да и да.   
— Можно, мы заглянем?  
Бартон: ок

Сегодня 13:36  
Бартон: фото собаки  
Бартон: Ненавижу тебя!  
Бартон: Слышал, как его зовут?  
— Да  
Бартон: Тони Гавк  
Бартон: ТВОЯ ВИНА. 100% ТВОЯ!  
— В свою защиту могу сказать, что называл его Стив

Сегодня 13:44  
Рашмэн: Не слушайте его, он просто завидует  
Рашмэн: Думаю он САМ хочет собаку  
Рашмэн: ой, не могу — говорит, не хочет, раз у всех есть  
Рашмэн: не хочет быть “в тренде”  
— Не знаю, что значит “в тренде”. Ты или хочешь собаку, или нет  
— Честно говоря, я не хочу, но С. хочет, так что упс  
— Кошки очень чистоплотные  
— Дверь открывай, мы уже тут

Они поднялись до второго второй этаж, таща стол (повернув на бок, предварительно тщательно укутав в специальный перевозочный материал), когда услышали, как этажом выше распахнулась дверь. Секундой позже Наташа свесилась с перил вниз, разглядывая их. 

— А что это вы, парни, делаете? 

— Специальная доставка! — отозвался Стив, и они со всеми предосторожностями подняли стол до последнего пролета, а затем протащили через узкий проем коридора к квартире Клинта “3Н”.

Клин возник словно ниоткуда. 

— Ого, оно большое. Нам что, придется дверь убирать?

— И так пройдет, — пообещал Баки. — Просто отойди, — и на пару со Стивом они медленно протащили стол через узкую дверную раму, а затем пронесли вглубь квартиры. 

Наташа шла за ними, наблюдая, в полном молчании, пока они осторожно опускали свою ношу на пол. Стив был заворожен тем, как она выглядела — более расслабленной, чем он когда-либо ее видел. Босая, в каких-то облегающих штанах и мужской рубашке, с волосами, убранными в свободный хвост — несколько прядей ускользнули и мягко обрамляли ее лицо. 

— Я… — Стиву вдруг перестало хватать слов, он почувствовал себя таких открытым и уязвимым. Вдруг показалось, что он перестарался. А может, и неправильно понял. Может, это просто была шутка, к тому же сказанная давно. 

Но было слишком поздно. Баки осторожно убрал стеганую упаковку. Стив, переживая неловкое молчание, потер шею. 

— Мы, э… принесли тебе стол. С Рождеством, Наташа.

С ее лицом случилось вдруг нечто, чего он никогда не видел раньше: она часто заморгала, смахивая слезы, и потянулась к нему. Стив притянул ее, крепко обнял, обхватывая руками, и она прижалась к нему, замерев.

Баки сказал Клинту:   
— Стол для Наташи, но ты тоже можешь за ним посидеть. Наверное.

— Я тебя еще не простил за то что притащили на наши головы эту кошмарную собаку, — ответил Клинт. — Если бы у меня была собака, я б не стал ее так наряжать. Моя собака вела бы себя как мужик и ела только пиццу.

Баки цыкнул на него:   
— И было бы все то же самолюбование, — сказал он, и Клинт, поразмыслив, был вынужден признать, что в чем-то он прав.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15. 22 декабря

На обратном пути Стив почти небрежно предложил:   
— Хочешь, заедем в Кадмен Плаза?

Баки быстро глянул на него:   
— Думаешь, они еще открыты?

Хотя Стив не был уверен, что Баки хотел спросить у него именно это, он ответил:   
— До восьми вечера, почти каждый день.

Но он не знал, как ответить на настоящий, не заданный Баки вопрос — уверен ли он, что хочет туда пойти? Не хватило ли ему? Стиву хватило — на самом деле, эти письма показали ему многое из того, что он видеть не хотел — но в то же время ему нужно было знать, что там есть еще.

В конце концов, это были его письма!

— Ладно, без проблем, — наконец сказал Баки. — Если хочешь — заедем.

Центр Бруклина в это время года выглядел просто потрясающе: старинные здания, украшенные огнями, люди, спешащие докупить последние подарки в немногих оставшихся открытых универмагах. Они припарковались и завернули за угол, к старому Федеральному зданию, белоснежному, похожему на замок, с огромной лестницей и угловой башней. Оно выглядело точь-в-точь как в их времена, хотя улицы были другими: пешеходов стало меньше и исчезли троллейбусы. 

Они поднялись по ступеням в почтовое отделение, и Баки сразу взял переговоры на себя, хотя они и не сговаривались: подошел к одному из окошек и низким голосом повел интенсивную беседу со служащей. В какой-то момент он дернул головой в сторону Стива, и тот приосанился, понимая, что он был Обсуждаемым Экспонатом в переговорах между Баки и дамой-служащей. “Да, это я, — думал он. — Капитан Америка. Я был первым Капитаном Америка”.

Наконец Баки повернулся и махнул ему, и они вместе прошли мимо ряда окон до тяжелой металлической двери с надписью “Только для сотрудников”. Через мгновение она распахнулась, и служащая поманила их в святая святых. Она оглядела Стива с головы до ног, кивнула и сказала: 

— Отлично. Я верю, что вы тот, кем ваш друг вас представил.

— Я бы не стал о таком врать, мэм, — ответил ей Стив.

— Я бы стал, но так уж получилось, что не пришлось, — сказал Баки. — Покажите нам письма, — и служащая улыбнулась и сказала: 

— Идите за мной.

Они шли за ней, мимо сортировочных машин и конвейерных лент, мимо людей, таскавших мешки в разные стороны, и наконец спустились по лестнице.

— Мы больше не держим “Бюро Писем Мертвых”, — пояснила она. — В Атланте есть специальный центр, но мы туда письма не переправляем. Большая часть почты для Санты разбирается в рамках “Операции Санта”, а часть отправляем на Северный полюс, на Аляску, у них там своя программа. Думаю, по традиции письма для Капитана Америки всегда приходили к нам. — Она снова смерила Стива взглядом. — Вроде говорят, вы выросли где-то неподалеку.

— Так точно, мэм, — ответил Стив. — Когда я был ребенком, мы забирали посылки из этого почтового отделения, хотя тогда все и выглядело по-другому.

— Да уж не сомневаюсь, — она остановилась перед дверью матового стекла с надписью “Хранилище” и вынула связку ключей. Когда она включила свет, Стив увидел, что комната забита почтовыми холщовыми мешками разного размера: они теснились на полках, занимающих все стены, лежали грудой на грубо сколоченных сортировочных столах и вообще были везде, куда ни глянь. Казалось, свободного места вообще нет.

Но служащая с небрежной легкостью очистила один из столов, отодвинув мешки в сторону. Затем она подошла к дальней стене, посмотрела на нее пару секунд и, подумав, начала стаскивать огромный мешок. Стив, лишь глянув на это, тут же подошел и отнес его к столу. Дама расстегнула утягиваюшие завязки и толкнула мешок на бок — письма посыпались на стол. Стив почувствовал, как спину продрало морозом, потому что эти письма — это были настоящие письма! Именно так письма и выглядели раньше: с адресом, тщательно выписанным тренированным почерком, с разноцветными марками. Он улыбнулся, чувствуя, как сердце предательски сжимается в груди, и взял одно послание из прошлого. Конверт давно пожелтел, а почтовый штемпель сообщал, что письмо 1945 года и марка стоит три цента.   
Кому: КАПИТАНУ АМЕРИКА. БРУКЛИН, НЬЮ-ЙОРК

— Можно открыть? — спросил Стив, и дама рассмеялась и ответила:   
— Конечно. Это же вам.

И тогда Стив распечатал конверт — клей давно высох — и вытащил листок.

_Уважаемый Капитан Америка,  
Меня зовут Мари Эллен Томпсон, и вы, наверное, меня и не помните, но я была на вечернем шоу в Миннеаполисе, седьмого ноября, и нас познакомили после после концерта в честь продажи акций. Вы еще сказали, что у меня симпатичный свитер…_

Стива вдруг прошибло потом, потому что, господи, да, он ее помнил. Мари Эллен, симпатичная девушка с густыми белокурыми волосами, на ней был красно-сине-белый свитер, очень облегающий. В те дни такой свитер был провокацией, он помнил, как жарко ему было, когда он рассматривал фото Ланы Тернер, той, что ввела такую моду. И у Пегги тоже был такой, красный, и он помнил, как от взгляда на нее кружилась голова.

_...и вы были так любезны, что согласились дать мне автограф. Недавно по радио сказали, что вы пропали без вести и что все разыскные работы ни к чему не привели. Не говорят, что вы мертвы, возможно, потому что, я думаю, все мы тогда просто с ума сойдем от переживаний, хотя это и время праздновать победу. Лично я точно не смогу этого пережить.  
Поэтому я пишу вам — ведь если я пишу, то вы не можете умереть. Вы просто где-то далеко. Мне проще думать так. Вы, мои братья Джимми и Томас, и мой жених Дональд — все вы, наши парни, просто там, куда почта идет очень долго. Но все наши письма, вся наша любовь в конце концов доберутся до адресатов.   
Возвращайтесь скорее,  
Мари Эллен Томпсон_

— Мне нужна минута, — пробормотал Стив, отворачиваясь спиной, и Баки немедленно включился, прикрывая его. 

— Интересно, — обратился он к служащей, — маркировка на конверте говорит, что письмо было отправлено в сорок пятом году. И много тут таких старых писем?

— Да, конечно, — ответила дама, хотя в голосе ее сквозило смущение. — Весь этот мешок, — и добавила: — Этот мешок за сорок пятый. Вся эта комната — под письма к Капитану Америке. А это просто мешок за сорок пятый, — и Баки издал тихий, полузадушенный стон и сказал: 

— Ого.


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16. 23 декабря

— Эй, голодный? — спросил Баки, глянув на Стива по дороге домой. — Можем заехать в “Джуниор”, возьмем кофе и немного…

— Нет, — Стив был ошеломлен и растерян, он не отрывал взгляда от окна. Начинался снегопад, хотя не было похоже, что это надолго. — Я в порядке.

Он оставил все письма там, потому что Баки был… ну, “настойчив” вряд ли подходящее слово. Неумолим. Непробиваем. Если быть честно — то просто в ярости. Так что Стив оставил все письма, кроме одного, от Мэри Эллен Томпсон, которое положил во внутренний нагрудный карман пальто, рядом с сердцем.

— Мы выполнили все свои чертовы обязательства, Стив, — сказал Баки, скользя взглядом между Стивом и дорогой. — Мы что, не заслужили немного времени для себя?

— Думаю, заслужили, — ответил Стив, и на лице его проступила первая тень улыбки: немного времени с Баки — это как обещание рая. — Немного времени только для нас было бы хорошо.

— Вот, нам надо выйти прогуляться и купить елку, вот чем нам стоит заняться, — сказал Баки. — Уже почти Рождество, а у нас еще елки нет. А потом, может, поваляемся на диване, под пиццу и киношку.

— Парочку пицц, — поправил Стив. — И парочку фильмов — может, двухсерийных. 

— Продано, — сказал Баки.

— И я хочу еще что-то с Лоурен Бэколл, — добавил Стив.

— Это мы легко можем устроить, — сказал Баки. — Есть куча… — Телефон Стива завибрировал в куртке, но только его. — Мой молчит, — сказал Баки, словно прочитав его мысли. Стив, нахмурившись, достал трубку. Баки вздохнул. 

— Еще фотка собаки? 

Фотки продолжали приходить: Тони Гавк в санта-шапке, Тони Гавк в “дурацком” рождественском свитере, Тони Гавк с усами и в очках на мексиканский манер.

— Не, — медленно ответил Стив. — Но это Тони. Хочет, чтобы я прямо сейчас ему перезвонил. — Стив посмотрел на Баки. — Пишет “пожалуйста”.

Баки увел машину вправо, припарковав у ближайшего бордюра. 

— Дай мне телефон, — сказал он, протягивая руку.

— Я могу… — начал было Стив, но Баки не собирался принимать подобный ответ. Он ввел пароль Стива, нажал на “перезвонить” по последнему номеру и поднес телефон к уху.

— Нет, это Барнс, — сказал Баки. — Что тебе от него надо? — и даже суперслух не помог Стиву расслышать, что именно ответил Тони — было слышно только голос. — Потому что, — наконец сказал Баки. За этим последовала еще одна длинная реплика от Тони, но Баки был неумолим. — Потому что, — повторил он. — Потому что это был поганый день, ясно? Мне скажи, и я… — Баки замолчал, но он слушал, и через пару мгновений напряжение ушло с его лица, он расслабленно откинулся на спинку сиденья, все еще слушая. Стив знал его достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать, что Баки изменил свое мнение, о чем бы они там ни говорили. 

Потом Баки повернул голову, встречаясь взглядом со Стивом, и в глазах его светился вопрос. Тони все еще говорил. 

— Я сделаю как ты считаешь нужным, — прошептал Стив. — Буду слушаться и повиноваться, — а Баки поджал губы и пробормотал:

— Так вот как мы теперь это называем? Я бы хотел отвезти тебя домой и заставить “слушаться и повиноваться” пару раз, если нам выпадет хоть одна свободная минута… — а затем произнес в трубку нормальным голосом: — Отлично, в таком случае, мы в деле. Мы в деле! Я ему скажу, и мы будем… он сделает, он в деле! Говорю тебе, он это сделает. Господи боже мой, да услышь ты уже, ответ — да! — воскликнул Баки. — И в какое время… — Он глянул на часы. — Сегодня? Или… Хорошо. Хорошо! Да. Наши поздравления.

Баки закончил звонок и засунул телефон Стива себе в карман, а затем завел машину.

— Ты просто тиран, — сказал Стив, умирая от любопытства. — В смысле, ну блин, ну хотя бы намекни!

В ответ Баки сказал ему все как есть:  
— Он жениться собрался.

Стив и сам бы не объяснил, с чего он так удивился. 

— Жениться? На Пеппер?

— Нет, на мне! Да, на Пеппер конечно, — сказал Баки, закатывая глаза. — Сказал, что хочет соблюсти все условности и пожениться до того, как родится ребенок. Но это же Тони, так что хочет прямо сейчас, в Рождество, и, конечно же, они не собираются идти в мэрию или что-то такое.

— Ну, конечно, нет, — сказал Стив. — Хм, дай-ка я угадаю. Замок в Шотландии?

— Нет, хотя ты и близко.

— Париж, Франция? — предположил Стив. — О, подожди, а Папа будет? Их же Папа поженит?

— Нет, — ответил Баки, подгоняя фургон к гаражу. Огромные ворота медленно поднимались. — Они хотят пожениться на каком-то частном острове на Карибах. Так что нам придется туда лететь — тебе, мне, Наташе, Клинту, всей компании. — Баки заехал и заглушил мотор перед тем, как повернуться к Стиву с серьезным выражением лица. — И он хочет, чтобы ты был шафером, Стив, — сказал Баки. — Я сказал, что ты будешь. Думаю, ты должен. Потому что он хочет лучшего — а ты лучший. И не то чтобы я его не понимал…. — и Стив потянулся, сокращая разделяющее их расстояние, схватил Баки за воротник пальто и поцеловал, притягивая так, чтобы губы прижались к губам и, склонив голову, можно было углубить поцелуй, почувствовать вкус его языка. Они целовались так очень долго: всякий раз, когда один готов был оторваться, второй затягивал его обратно, все глубже и глубже.

Наконец Стив разорвал поцелуй. 

— Я слушаюсь и повинуюсь, — сказал он, слегка задыхаясь. — Прямо сейчас, если пожелаешь — поднимаюсь и в спальню.

Баки вспыхнул. 

— Отлично, — сказал он, и они выбрались из фургона и поднялись по узкой лестнице в квартиру. Стив хотел его так сильно, что все немного вышло из-под контроля, и, возможно, он приложил больше, чем надо усилий, стягивая с Баки пальто, грубо расстегивая пуговицы, обнажая шею, ключицы, грудь — еще до того, как рубашка была расстегнута. Баки застонал, потянул Стива за волосы — он тоже мог быть грубым, когда хотел — притянул, находя рот, а потом они ввалились в комнату и упали на кровать, не озаботившись тем, чтобы снять покрывало. Так у них и вышло — быстро, грубо, частично на полу и частично на кровати, со спущенными со Стива штанами и Баки сзади, стонущим, выцеловывающим его между лопаток. Стив, задыхаясь, опустил голову — он чувствовал, как пальцы Баки оставляют синяки, сжимая и дергая на себя его бедра, как Баки достает и вставляет снова, доводя до апогея сладкое, восхитительное трение между их телами. Он кончил с неожиданно мягким, протяжным стоном и рухнул на потную спину Стива — и тот перехватил запястье, обвил его ладонью свой член и кончил через пару движений.

Стив не планировал дремать, но провалился, заснул как был — со спущенными штанами и Баки, лежащим на его спине. Когда он проснулся, укрытый шерстяным армейским одеялом, Баки уже не было. Стив осторожно поднялся с легким саднящим чувствовом и, скинув остатки одежды, пошел ополоснуться. Затем он натянул старую майку и спортивные штаны, не заморачиваясь нижним бельем — он надеялся заманить Баки обратно в спальню на второй раунд.

Видимо, Баки посетила та же идея — он стоял посреди мастерской в футболке и пижамных штанах, таких тонких, что они казались прозрачными. Он рассматривал то, что Стив поначалу принял за старый цветочный ящик: тот был таким темным, что казался черным. Баки нанес на него слой каких-то химикатов, так что старое покрытие скукожилось и местами отстало. Он глянул на подошедшего Стива, а затем, поглядел еще раз, внимательнее, не пряча довольства.

— Эй, я прямо сейчас вернусь.

— Даже не собирался спорить, — сказал, улыбнувшись, Стив. — Хочешь с этим что-то сделать?

— Угу, но, похоже, времени понадобится больше, — сказал Баки. — Нужно еще поработать. Хотя, вообще, иди сам посмотри, — и Баки подхватил какой-то инструмент и соскреб немного старого смолистого покрытия, так что Стив смог разглядеть силуэты из цветов, листьев и фруктов, покрывавших дерево — видимо, раньше это был рисунок, подумал Стив. И он смог нарисовать бы это все снова. В центральном медальоне были цифры — 1852. И тогда он понял, что это было — антикварная колыбель.

— Когда закончим, будет просто супер, — сказал Стив. — Я ее распишу и приделаю снизу новые полозья.

— Ну, время до появления ребенка еще есть, — сказал Баки. — Если только Старк и тут не решит поторопиться. Пойдем, нам нужно кое-что упаковать, он пришлет за нами машину завтра прямо с раннего утра.


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17. 24 декабря

Подъехавшая машина больше походила на ресепшн небольшой гостиницы — длинные кожаные диваны кремового цвета и полированный деревянный стол по центру. Стив открыл дверь, заглянул внутрь — и увидел Наташу с Клинтом. Клинт с радостным видом исследовал имеющиеся в машине запасы, которые, судя по всему, включали и горячий кофе с выпечкой. Ничто из этого, похоже, не заинтересовало Наташу, и она просто возлежала на одном из диванов во всем черном и в черных очках, прозванных Стивом “похмельными”. Не была Наташа утренним человеком.

— Надеюсь, он это оценит, — пробормотала она.

— Обязательно, — заверил ее Стив и сказал водителю: — Заводи, мы уже выходим. 

Он вернулся в гараж, где поджидал Баки с их багажом… и собаками, которые, верные дрессуре, демонстрировали отличную выучку, сидя у ног Баки. Инструкции, полученные от Тони, поясняли, что в свадебное приглашение собаки также включены. И это не давало им покоя, пока Баки не озарило, и он простонал:  
— Он собрался свою собаку привезти. Наверное, там будет целый собачий отдел. 

Когда Стив вошел, Баки посмотрел на него и спросил:   
— Так что, все по-настоящему?

— Водитель сказал, что да. В смысле, там огромная машина — туда весь стартовый состав Доджерс поместится.

— Ну хорошо, — с сомнением ответил Баки. — Как говорится, много не мало. Пойдем, — сказал он и потом добавил: — Надеюсь, будете вести себя хорошо. Прилично. И никаких драк.

— Ну, я постараюсь, — сказал Стив.

Джордж и Грейси немедленно улеглись на пол лимузина — Джордж благоразумно устроился вокруг Наташиных кожаных ботинок.

— Это просто безумие, — сказал Баки вместо приветствия, забравшись внутрь и заметив Наташу с Клинтом.

— Ты сам это сказал, — прокоментировала Наташа.

— А тут есть кофе, — добавил Клинт.

Стив сунулся было в лимузин, потом задумался и выскочил обратно. Он вытащил ключи и рванул к почтовому ящику — стоило бы освободить его перед тем, как уехать. Он переложил почту в сумку и плотно ее закрыл, кинул последний взгляд на ворота — все было надежно заперто, и Стив с тоской подумал, устраиваясь в лимузине, что каким бы скромным это все ни выглядело, а нет места лучше, чем дом. 

Наконец они тронулись. 

— Есть идеи, откуда вылет? — спросил Баки.

— Не думаю, что у этого места есть какое-то название, — нахмурившись, ответила Наташа. — Какая-то частная вертолетная площадка возле набережной. Он приехал в Бруклин только чтобы забрать нас.

— Ну конечно, — с невозмутимым видом сказал Баки.

— Ну, парни, вы хотели обычной жизни — вот это обычная жизнь в стиле Тони, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Привыкнете.

Баки поглядел на Клинта, приступившего ко второй булочке. 

— Ну, я лично не привык, — сказал тот.

— Да, а я и не хочу привыкать, — добавил Баки.

— Думаешь, Говард разрешил бы Тони завести собаку? — спросил Стив у Баки.

— Говард? Не. Говард мог бы открыть питомник выставочных собак. Занялся бы разведением. Или…

— Точно. Или даже беговых собак, — предположил Стив, заканчивая его мысль.

— Ага. Как инвестиция. Где-то во Флориде или Южной Каролине, ну или что-то вроде того.

— Он мог бы даже этим всем по настоящему увлечься, — задумчиво сказал Стив. Говард вдруг встал у него перед глазами как живой. Но Говард, живущий в его воображении, был куда моложе, чем любой из них. Было странно думать о нем как об отце Тони. — На месяц или два. Он бы разузнал все, что только известно о собаках. А потом, скорее всего, тут же все и забросил.

— Ага, — мягко согласился Баки. — Таким Говард и был, все точно.

Когда машина свернула к взлетной площадке, самолет Старка их уже поджидал. Они поднялись по длинному трапу и… оказались в летающем доме, с несколькими комнатами, гостиной с обеденным столом и несколькими дверями, ведущими непонятно куда. Тони и Пеппер вышли их встречать, Брюс стоял за их спинами, а Тони Гавк выскочил им навстречу, чуть не споткнувшись о свои огромные лапы. Его, без сомнения, привлек запах Джорджа и Грейси, которых Баки держал на коротком поводке. Стив ухмыльнулся, увидев щенка-переростка, который, казалось, был совершенно счастлив, встретив двух потенциальных партнеров по играм. 

Пеппер выглядела уставшей, но очень, очень счастливой. 

— Простите, я понимаю, это все просто безумие, все в последнюю минуту…

— Да они ни за что бы это не пропустили, — сказал Тони. — Ты бы ни за что этого не пропустил, правда, Стив?

— Ни за что на свете, — улыбнувшись, подвтердил Стив.

— Счастливейший день моей жизни! Пеппер наконец-то, после всех этих лет, сделает из меня честного человека. Господи, сколько мне пришлось просить и умолять — я все глаза выплакал. Но наконец-то и я побуду женишком. А ну-ка, представите меня вашим собакам! Мы до сих пор официально не знакомы.

— Это Джордж, — сказал Баки. — А это Грейси. Грейси у нас немного нервная.

— А мы все нет? Можешь отвести их в хвост, там еда, вода и всякие собачьи радости — я полностью переоборудовал заднюю часть самолета. А оставшиеся — снимайте верхнюю одежду, берите мимозу и пристегивайтесь. Время в пути два часа и семнадцать минут.  
__

Стив занял место возле окна и уставился на Атлантику, пока они летели на юг. Чувство страха во время полетов так его и не покинуло. Конечно, он ни разу не летал до сыворотки, единственные, кто летал тогда — пилоты Первой Мировой, мужчины возраста его отца. Время от времени он отводил взгляд от окна и оглядывал комнату: Клинт, Наташа, Тони и Баки сидели за столом и играли в покер, Брюс и Пеппер, раскинувшись в удобных креслах, читали. Джордж пристроился, уложив голову Стиву на колено, в позади него Грейси растянулась на спине, позволяя Тони Гавку карабкаться на нее, обнюхивать ее голову и игриво кусать за уши и шею. Тот, хотя все еще щенок, был уже вполовину ее размера.

Какое-то время Стив просто разбирал почту. В основном там был ненужный хлам и реклама, которые он рвал и откладывал в сторону, но было и одно от руки написанное письмо, которое он прочитал не без некоторого трепета. Начиналось оно…

_...Я живу в трех кварталах от вас, на Аргайл, и слышал разговоры, что вы — Капитан Америка, ну или что были, и поэтому, думаю, я могу вам доверять. Правда это или нет, но у вас, парни, хорошие отзывы на Yelp, а значит — была не была. Я покупаю дом, и оценщик говорит, что сушка нуждается в замене фильтров. Вы такое делаете? И сколько это будет стоить?  
Еще хотел попросить парочку советов:  
— Какую краску лучше выбрать для темного пола из ореха?  
— Чем лучше застелить крышу?  
— Чем бы заменить полозья у кресла-качалки? Или лучше их оставить?  
— Какую плитку лучше на фартук на кухню?_

Стив рассмеялся и убрал письмо обратно в сумку, потому что вот на это он точно знал, что ответить.

Цвет воды поменялся с льдисто-голубого на бирюзовый, и Стив наконец увидел очертания островов вдалеке. И наконец то, что казалось крошечным пятнышком, стало сушей с потрясающей береговой линией с белым пляжем, и самолет начал снижаться на тонкую черную ленту посадочной полосы, появившуюся словно ниоткуда.   
— Добро пожаловать на Исла Мария, — сказал Тони, как только самолет остановился. — Отец подарил остров маме в качестве свадебного подарка, — пояснил он. — А я собираюсь отдать его Пеппер. Исла Вирджиния, — произнес Тони, словно пробуя фразу на слух. — Хм, что-то не уверен. Пеппер Порт?

— Мне нравится Пеппер Порт, — просияла Пеппер, и Тони, довольный собой, протянул ей руку и помог выбраться наружу. Как только они вышли из самолета на теплый воздух, Стив увидел синее небо и зеленые холмы — и больше ничего, хотя что-то вроде небольшого открытого шаттла с белым тентом поджидало их у трапа самолета. Они вышли вместе с багажом и собаками. 

— Дом совсем рядом, за тем поворотом, — сказал Тони, указывая куда-то вперед, едва шаттл тронулся. — Ваши виллы разбросаны по всему побережью, — и следом за этим показался “дом” — многоэтажный белый особняк с башней, хорошо видимый издалека, он возвышался на утесе над морем. Подъехав ближе, они заметили разбросанные то тут, то там кирпичные ворота с названиями “Вилла Бланка”, “Вилла Океана”, “Вилла Беллависта”. Каждые из них выводили на дорожку к отдельной вилле. 

Шаттл остановился и Тони объявил:   
— Шпионы выходят здесь, следующая остановка — суперсолдаты, а за ними ученые.

Так что Наташа и Клинт вышли у отметки Вилла Бланка, а Стив и Баки с собаками на отметке Вилла Океана, белые ворота которой были почти скрыты за густым цветущим садом в розовых, фиолетовых и синих цветах. Шаттл тронулся и покатился к дому, а Стив и Баки двинулись под крону деревьев к приземистому белому бунгало. Невысокие ступеньки подводили прямо к арочным деревянным дверям. Они распахнули двери и оказались… в своего рода райском уголке, потому что фасад дома состоял из одних окон и открывал потрясающий вид на изогнутый берег со сверкающей водой в обрамлении цветущих деревьев, белоснежного песка и бесконечного синего океана. Всё чувство прекрасного Стива проснулось разом, и он потянулся вперед, к буйству красок: через двойные стеклянные двери в открытое патио, вниз по ступеням в сад, и наружу, по мощеной дорожке, к песку. Он смутно слышал, что Баки что-то сказал собакам низким, приказным тоном, и они рванули за ним, пронеслись мимо и плюхнулись в неглубокую, теплую воду, подняв стену брызг, и помчались по пляжу, стряхивая воду с шерстяных спин, прежде чем снова прыгнуть в океан. Ретриверы любят воду, он всегда это знал — они с Баки пару раз брали собак на Кони Айленд посмотреть, как те резвятся — но навряд ли он хоть раз видел, чтобы они были так счастливы, как сейчас.

Добравшись до него, Баки, охнув, стащил ботинки. 

— Давай, — ухмыльнулся он. — Думаю, собакам пришла отличная идея, м?

Стив глупо улыбнулся и потянулся снять свои ботинки тоже. 

— Вот почему, — начал он, расстегивая пряжку, — всякий раз ты предлагаешь нам сбежать в Чикаго, а не в Мексику?

Он просто хотел пошутить и сказал даже не подумав — почему, блин, он никогда не думает? 

— В Мексике сложнее прятать металлическую руку, — ответил Баки, стягивая рубашку с плеч, обнажая знакомые металлические пластины и рубцы — и наверное, это все тут же отразилось у Стива на лице, потому что Баки внезапно обхватил его голову, поцеловал, глубоко и жарко, и сказал: — Нет, даже не пытайся, Роджерс, даже не пытайся испортить нам праздник своим чувством вины и неловкости, — и подхватив его, полностью одетого, потащил, спотыкаясь, на мелководье. Стив рассмеялся и успел крикнуть: 

— Стой, мой бумажник! Ключи! — прежде чем Баки сделал ему подсечку и, наподдав коленом, толкнул прямо в воду. А Стив сдался и просто устроился, отмокая, в теплой, чистой воде, раскинув руки и запрокинув лицо к небу.

__

Свадьба Пеппер и Тони случилась на закате, когда небо окрасилось в оранжевый, розовый и красный. Стив предполагал, что церемония будет более формальной, чем их с Баки роспись в мэрии, но он был прав и не прав одновременно. Жених и невеста надели белое, но ничего и близкого к традиционным костюмам: оба были в обычных льняных нарядах и ступали босиком по песку. Полковник Джеймс Роудс подвел невесту к алтарю, Стив выступал как свидетель жениха, а в гостях были Мстители и три совершенно счастливые собаки. 

конец


End file.
